Broken Seal of Promise
by Kionkitchee
Summary: COMPLETE! If we live out our lives without forgetting each other, that'll be enough. Don't forget that I'm here for as long as you live. S.N.S, semi-canon, Shounen-Ai, OOC. Dun like dun read! If you dun mind, RnR! Last Promise: Home is You.
1. 1st Promise: Not A Monster

**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (Bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu)

**Warning:** Semi_-canon, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi hints, OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s)_, pengulangan kata, alur lompat-lompat dari masa kini ke masa lalu. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** Kyou tau harusnya selesein fanfic yg masih belom selesei dulu. Tapi, Kyou bener-bener pengen ng-_upload_ fanfic ini! Kyou nggak nelantarin fanfic lain kok, cuma lama aja _update_-nya! *digetok*

_Full italic: masa lalu_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entah kapan, aku mengerti bahwa keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini. Entah bagaimana, aku menyadari bahwa hanya dirimulah yang kumiliki. Hanya dirimu…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Broken Seal of Promise**

**© Kionkitchee**

**1****st**** Promise: Not a Monster**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto." Suara berat menggema dalam sebuah ruangan yang masih mendapatkan cukup cahaya. Sang pemilik suara memang tidak berbicara dengan keras, namun suara yang mencerminkan kedewasaannya itu cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat besar dan menakutkan. Sayangnya, yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang adalah salah satu ANBU terbaik yang tidak takut apapun, yang ditugaskan Hokage kelima untuk mengawasi sesosok yang lebih atau bahkan sangat mengerikan:

_Kyuubi._ Seekor siluman; monster rubah berekor sembilan yang pernah menyerang Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu. Sesosok iblis yang sangat ganas dan memiliki daya penghancur sangat hebat.

"Surat izin Hokage?" tanya sang ANBU datar, tidak peduli dengan status sang pemuda yang merupakan komandan utamanya. Mau siapa pun yang mengunjungi Kyuubi, orang tersebut harus memiliki surat izin dari Hokage, dan hal itu adalah mutlak.

Sang pemuda berambut _raven_ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik _kimono_ biru gelapnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda bertopeng elang itu. Ia juga menunjukkan sebuah tanda yang berada di punggung tangan kirinya; simbol wajik hijau, penangkal dan penetral _chakra_ iblis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merasukinya. Dua hal itulah yang mutlak ada jika ingin mengunjungi sang rubah.

"Silakan ikut _Makoto_(1)," ucap sang elang, menunjuk salah satu ANBU bertopeng kupu-kupu yang berada di belakangnya. Sang Makoto pun bergerak membuka gerbang besi yang dijaganya dengan suatu segel pelepas lalu menganggukkan kepala agar sang pengunjung mengikutinya.

Sang pemuda yang mulai melangkah itu hanya menampakkan wajah _stoic_-nya seperti biasa sebelum kembali mendengar suara sang elang.

"Saya harap Anda berhati-hati, Sasuke-sama."

Tidak ada balasan dari pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-sama' itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah pelan menuju tempat yang tergelap di ruang bawah tanah Konoha itu.

**-.-.-flashback-.-.-**

"_Pulanglah… Sasuke… Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau melakukan ini…" Hembusan napas berat yang terengah-engah terdengar membisikkan sesuatu pada satu sosok di depannya._

"_Mengapa… Mengapa…! MENGAPA KAU PEDULI PADAKU? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Sosok itu berseru dengan teriakannya yang seakan membelah cakrawala merah yang kini menyelimuti mereka. Tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah bergerak bangkit untuk mendekati sosok oranye-hitam yang terkulai di hadapannya. Setelah berjarak beberapa senti saja, Sasuke jatuh berlutut seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah kembali berucap lirih,_

"_Kenapa… Naruto?"_

_Sang pemuda berambut pirang—yang nyaris terwarnai seluruhnya oleh 'mawar' merah—tersenyum di sela napasnya yang semakin berat. Perlahan, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Ketika jemari kecoklatannya berhasil merasakan hangatnya pipi sang pemuda, Naruto menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus dengan lembut._

"_Karena aku… menyayangimu…"_

_Mata oniks sang Uchiha terakhir terbelalak lebar mendengar kalimat itu. Namun, segera mata itu menyipit oleh embun yang mulai menggenangi kelopaknya. Dan ketika mata itu menutup dengan cepat, airmata pun mengalir membasahi jemari milik sang Uzumaki._

"_Ayo kita pulang… Sasuke…" lirih Naruto dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari bibirnya. Yang dirasakannya kemudian adalah sebuah beban yang menimpa tubuh lemahnya. Beban hangat yang memberikan jawaban atas permintaannya._

_Sebuah balasan; kepastian bahwa Sasuke akan pulang bersamanya._

**-.-.-end of flashback-.-.-**

Derap langkah menggaung dalam lorong yang semakin kekurangan cahaya. Terus dan terus kekurangan cahaya hingga akhirnya tiba pada kegelapan total yang dibarengi oleh bau amis yang menyengat hidung… juga bisikan lemah yang tak terdengar kejelasannya dari ujung lorong.

Sang Makoto melakukan gerakan tangan dengan cepat sebelum menyentuhkannya pada bilik lorong; memperlihatkan wujud dinding kotor berlumut yang kini bercahaya pada sela retakannya. Kemudian ia beralih pada sang pemuda dan berkata, "Kyuubi ada di ujung tempat ini. Saya hanya bisa mengantar Anda sampai di sini. Permisi." Dengan itu, sang ANBU pun pergi meninggalkan komandannya.

Sang komandan, Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tak mempedulikan apakah ANBU itu akan bersamanya untuk mengawasi atau tidak. Yang diinginkannya adalah bertemu dengan sosok sang rubah berekor sembilan. Sesosok monster yang beberapa minggu yang lalu masih berwujud seperti temannya.

Sahabatnya.

Dengan tenang dan pasti, Sasuke berjalan mendekati ujung lorong. Semakin dekat ia dengan tempat itu, semakin terdengar pula bisikan lemah di dalamnya. Hal itu justru membuatnya melangkah semakin cepat hingga sampai pada jeruji besi besar dan mencekam karena aura yang ditimbulkannya.

Bisikan itu kini terdengar jelas meski terputus oleh napas yang tak beraturan. Bisikan yang seperti dikenal Sasuke. Bisikan yang ternyata begitu kerasan dalam hidupnya selama dua tahun belakangan. Bisikan… senandung lembut yang diciptakan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"… Naruto,"

**-.-.-flashback-.-.-**

"_Uchiha Sasuke, atas dasar pengkhianatan dan balas dendam, kau menghilang dari Konoha dan menyusahkan penduduk desa dengan keegoisanmu. Label missing nin pun diberikan padamu menyusul dengan kriminal kelas A yang membuat seluruh bangsa memburumu. Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus memberikanmu hukuman apa selain hukuman mati," sang Hokage kelima berkata sambil menghela napas berat._

"_Hn." Hanya itu balasan sang Uchiha terakhir. Ia tak peduli dengan hukuman yang akan diterimanya, toh ia sudah tahu bahwa hanya hukuman mati lah yang pantas untuknya. Namun, jauh di sudut hatinya, ia menginginkan sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahannya. Sebuah kesempatan agar dapat menjalani hari bersama dengan sahabatnya._

_Tsunade, sang Hokage, kembali menghela napas setelah mendengar tanggapan singkat itu. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing karena harus berhadapan dengan seorang 'bocah' seperti Sasuke. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk langsung memberikan hukuman mati pada sang Uchiha, namun, ia yakin Naruto tak menginginkan hal itu. Wanita itu tahu pasti bahwa 'bocah' kesayangannya itu takkan membiarkan sahabatnya dihukum mati. Bahkan mungkin, bisa saja Naruto memberi jalan kabur bagi Sasuke agar tak dihukum mati. Yah, Tsunade tahu betul jalan pikiran sang Uzumaki… benar-benar persis sang ibu. Oleh karenanya, wanita berambut pirang yang diikat pig-tail itu kembali membuka mulutnya untuk sesuatu yang pastinya membuat sang Uchiha terkejut._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, kuberikan hukuman kurung untukmu selama setahun. Kau akan dijaga 24 jam penuh oleh beberapa ANBU dan tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti misi-misi Konoha sebelum masa hukumanmu berakhir. Kemudian, kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan khusus untuk mencegah adanya sesuatu dalam dirimu yang mungkin membawa pengaruh buruk pada Konoha. Itu saja."_

_Sangat terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hukumannya akan seringan itu. Tidak, bukan hanya dia. Para petinggi Konoha pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Dan saat mereka bermaksud untuk melawan keputusan Tsunade, wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah menuju jendela—memandangi keseluruhan desa dari perspektif yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan._

"_Keputusan itu sudah final. Bagaimana pun juga Uchiha Sasuke adalah bagian dari Konoha. Yang menyebabkannya mengambil jalan yang salah adalah karena titah dari kita, petinggi Konoha, pada Uchiha Itachi untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota klan-nya. Dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah meskipun berhasil mencegah kudeta yang direncanakan keluarga Uchiha." Tsunade menghela napas kembali sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula, Shinobi jenius sepertinya dibutuhkan Konoha untuk menghadapi masalah-masalah yang akan datang."_

_Penjelasan itu membuat para petinggi lainnya bungkam suara. Yang dikatakan Tsunade memang tepat; Konoha membutuhkan kekuatan sharingan Uchiha, dan mempertahankan Sasuke adalah pilihan tepat untuk kembali memulihkan klan yang sudah punah itu. Tepat seperti pemikiran sang Hokage._

"_Rapat selesai. Segera tinggalkan ruanganku!" seru Tsunade masih menghadap ke jendela. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat para petinggi mulai bergerak keluar dari ruangannya, kecuali Sasuke. Wanita itu pun membalik badan dan menghadapi sang Uchiha dengan tenang. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya._

_Sejenak, Sasuke tetap diam hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi ingin diutarakannya. "Anda tidak khawatir kalau aku mencoba kabur dari para ANBU yang kutahu jauh lebih lemah dariku, Hokage-sama?"_

_Mata coklat Tsunade memandang tepat pada warna oniks di hadapannya sebelum membalas, "Kau tentu tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, Bocah ingusan. Ini semua sudah kuperhitungkan matang-matang, dan kau tak berhak mengomentariku seperti itu!" Wanita itu pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan,_

"_Kelompok ANBU yang akan menjagamu adalah ANBU terbaik yang pernah ada. Meski kau beranggapan bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dan kabur, aku yakin di sudut hatimu sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk melawan."_

"_Dan bagaimana Anda bisa begitu yakin?" Kali ini Shizune lah yang mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Lengannya mendekap Tonton erat seakan mewaspadai pergerakan sang Uchiha._

_Tsunade menyeringai seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang dagunya. "Katakan, Sasuke. Apa kau akan mencoba lari lagi dari sahabatmu sendiri?"_

**-.-.-end of flashback-.-.-**

Bisikan lemah itu, senandung yang dilantunkan seorang pemuda di dalam penjara itu terdengar lembut, sama sekali tidak pilu atau menyakitkan. Lembut, sangat indah seakan kehangatan memenuhi relung hati sang pemilik… juga hati seorang pemuda yang berada di luar jeruji.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini, senandung itu berhenti, tergantikan oleh bunyi langkah kaki dan besi yang bergesekan. Sang Uchiha tahu bahwa kaki sahabatnya dibelenggu oleh rantai besi bersegel yang berat dan dingin yang perlahan-lahan membunuhnya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya perih, sangat sakit.

"Sasuke~"

Tak terduga, balasan yang didapatnya adalah balasan riang dengan suara penuh keramahan. Balasan bagai mentari pagi yang selama ini menghangatkannya. Balasan… suara yang membuatnya rindu.

"Aku senang kau menjengukku! Kau tahu, bosan sekali sendirian di sini!" seru Naruto lagi, kali ini menampakkan wajahnya di antara jeruji yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menanyakan keadaan orang lain sementara keadaannya sendiri sangat buruk? Apa ia tak memiliki kesadaran diri? Seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri!

"Jangan bodoh, Dobe! Lebih baik kau berkaca dulu sebelum menanyakan keadaanku!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Baru kali itu ia merasa tak bisa menatap wajah Naruto. Entah karena kasihan, ketakutan, atau karena apa, yang jelas ia tak sanggup memandangnya. Dan Naruto sendiri, ia lebih dari tahu perasaan sang Uchiha itu.

"Ah… aku menjijikan ya?" tanya Naruto pelan. Senyum mentarinya berganti menjadi senyum rembulan yang bersedih; hampa dan tiada. Kosong. Sedikit banyak ia menyadari akan datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana sahabat yang disayanginya takkan sanggup menatapnya karena diri yang begitu kotor akibat kemarahan Kyuubi… karena dirinya sudah terkontaminasi oleh kebencian Kyuubi.

Sang Uchiha tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang tak ingin didengarnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, menahan gemuruh yang mulai bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Kenapa! Kenapa harus begini?

**-.-.-flashback-.-.-**

"_Sasuke~ kubawakan makanan nih!" suara riang Naruto terdengar dalam kamar tahanan Sasuke—membuat sang Uchiha mengangkat kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Hentikan bacaanmu sebentar! Ayo makan dulu mumpung masih hangat!" seru Naruto lagi._

_Sang pemuda berambut raven pun menutup bukunya lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sibuk membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya. Sebelah alis mata Sasuke terangkat, menyiratkan rasa bosan yang besar ketika melihat isi yang dikeluarkan sang Uzumaki._

"_Ramen lagi? Kau tahu aku tidak suka ramen, Dobe, dan kau tetap membelikanku ramen? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot?" ketus Sasuke seraya berjalan kembali ke meja bacanya. Namun, belum sempat ia duduk, Naruto sudah keburu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sisi kotatsu—meja penghangat. "Ap—"_

"_Untukmu yang ini, Teme! Ramen-ramen itu untukku tahu!" jelas Naruto sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento hangat yang berisi yakiniku dengan tempura dan miso shiro. Tak lupa dua iris mentimun dan tiga iris tomat segar. Semuanya kesukaan sang Uchiha._

_Benar, Sasuke terpana melihat makanan yang disodorkan untuknya. Bukan, bukan karena itu makanan kesukaannya yang akhirnya bisa ia cicipi kembali, tapi karena Naruto mengetahui kesukaannya—bahkan membawakan untuknya. Dan ketika ia melirik sang Uzumaki yang tengah menuangkan air panas dalam mangkuk ramennya, Sasuke melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi bergaris itu, juga perban pada jemarinya ketika ia menurunkan pandangannya._

_Jangan-jangan…!_

"_Kau yang… membuatnya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu._

_Naruto terkesiap, "E-eh? Ng-nggak! Bukan! Itu buatan Sakura kok! Aku mana bisa masak, Teme!" sanggahnya cepat namun tak begitu cepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. Tentunya hal itu takkan luput dari mata Sasuke._

"_Kau sama sekali tidak sadar ya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata pada Naruto sembari mengambil sumpit yang tersedia—membuat perhatian sang Uzumaki kembali padanya setelah sempat teralihkan. "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, tahu."_

"_E-eh? Be-begitu ya…? Hahaha…" Itulah balasan Naruto sebelum mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu perihal dirinya yang suka memasak, dan tidak ada gunanya mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa bento itu buatannya. "Ka-kalau kau tak mau, ya su—" Kalimat Naruto terhenti ketika matanya melihat sang Uchiha yang dengan lahap memakan bento tersebut._

"_Gochisousama(2)," ucap Sasuke seusai menghabiskan makanannya—membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata._

"_Hayai!(3)" seru Naruto melihat betapa cepatnya Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya. Belum lagi ternyata kotak bento itu bersih, tak ada sedikitpun nasi yang tersisa! Mau tak mau ia merasa senang._

_Sasuke bangkit dari sisi kotatsu untuk kembali ke meja bacanya. Sebelum membuka buku yang kini dipegangnya, ia berkata pada sang ANBU penjaganya,_

"_Lain kali buatkan Chirashizushi untukku."_

_Dan Naruto memberikannya cengiran lebar pertanda 'ya'. Sebuah janji yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah awal dari ikatan mereka yang baru._

**-.-.-end of flashback-.-.-**

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri datang ke sini, Teme. Sebetulnya sih, aku sudah biasa sendiri," ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil tak peduli. Namun, yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke hanyalah tawa pahit penuh rasa sakit.

"Jadi, kau tak mau aku menemuimu?" Kini berganti Sasuke yang bertanya. "Kau tak suka dikunjungi oleh seorang _missing nin_? Kalau be—"

"Mantan _missing nin_, Teme! Mantan!" potong Naruto cepat. "Lagipula aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai _missing nin_ kok!" tambahnya sambil merenggut kesal karena Sasuke belum juga mengerti perkataannya terdahulu.

"Kau itu sahabatku!"

_Ah…_

Sasuke sudah tahu kalimat itu. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, hanya pemuda itulah yang tetap mempercayai dan mengejarnya di saat semua sudah menyerah. Dan karena rasa 'sekecil' itulah, ia terselamatkan. Rasa yang baginya omong kosong itulah yang justru membawanya kembali pada cahaya setelah sempat terkungkung dalam kegelapan pekat.

Sayangnya, pemuda yang 'membebaskannya' justru harus terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Sekarang pun… kau masih menganggapku sahabat, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Kini ia kembali memandang pemuda dalam penjara itu. Ia bukannya tidak tahu apa jawaban sang Uzumaki, tapi sekedar ingin memastikan.

"Kau ngomong apa, Teme? Tentu saja kau sahabatku! Dan hal itu tidak akan berubah meski aku mati!" jawab Naruto pasti dengan sebuah cengiran yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Namun, tak lama, cengiran itu hilang kembali. "Kecuali kalau kau keberatan…" Kepala pirang bebercak merah itu menunduk dalam sementara jemari kecoklatan yang semakin menghitam miliknya menggenggam erat jeruji besi di depannya.

Sang Uchiha tertawa kecil sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Dobe. Apa aku pernah berkata kalau kau itu temanku? Apa aku pernah mengatakan ingin menjadi temanmu?" ejeknya ketus. "Bukankah aku lebih sering berkata bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati jeruji lalu menggenggam jemari Naruto yang membungkus erat besi tersebut.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabat?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu berhasil membuat mata biru Naruto menatapnya kembali.

"Tentu saja." Jawaban itu keluar dengan pasti dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Mata biru miliknya pun menyiratkan hal yang sama. Keyakinan. Kepastian. Suatu kebenaran dalam dirinya yang kini dipenuhi kegelapan. Sebuah cahaya harapan dari satu kata yang tetap saja terdengar seperti omong kosong bagi sang Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

**-.-.-flashback-.-.-**

"_Sasuke~ hari ini kau sudah bebas sepenuhnya! Kau senang, 'kan?" riang Naruto sambil membuka pintu geser Mansion Uchiha dengan tangkas._

"_Berisik, Dobe! Pagi-pagi masuk kamar orang tanpa izin—dengan suara cempreng pula! Nggak tahu orang masih ngantuk apa?" gerutu Sasuke saat mendapati pemuda berjaket oranye-hitam itu memasuki kamarnya. "Keluar kau!" bentaknya seraya kembali menyelimuti dirinya lagi. Hal tersebut justru membuat Naruto menghampirinya._

"_Cuacanya cerah, Teme! Ayo bangun, mandi, dan berpakaian!" seru Naruto sambil menarik selimut sang Uchiha. "Aku akan menraktirmu sebagai perayaan kebebasanmu!" tambahnya._

"_Kaauu…" Sesaat, Sasuke tampak seperti akan menyerang si pemuda pirang, tapi kemudian berubah bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya, "wakatta… tunggu di ruang tamu sana…" Rasanya semakin lama sang Uchiha tak dapat mengabaikan temannya yang satu itu._

_Cengiran lebar merekah di wajah Naruto mendengar persetujuan Sasuke. Ia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa berjalan bersama sang Uchiha lagi tanpa harus dibayangi tugas untuk mengawasinya. Ia bahagia karena kini sang sahabat telah kembali sepenuhnya._

"_Jangan lama-lama ya, Teme!"_

_**-.-interval-.-**_

"_Naruto, Sasuke, ohayou!" sapa Sakura ketika bertemu dengan kedua pemuda teman satu timnya itu di jalan. "Sasuke, selamat datang kembali!" tambahnya pada sang Uchiha._

"_Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Ohayou, Sakura! Mau ke tempat Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto._

"_Iya. Hari ini aku akan mempelajari ninjutsu medis baru," jawab Sakura. "Kalian mau ke mana?"_

"_Aku mau menraktir Sasuke di Ichiraku Ramen. Kau mau bergabung?" ajak Naruto dengan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah mengajak Kakashi-sensei juga, tapi hari ini dia ada misi dengan Jounin lain… membosankan! Kalau begini 'kan kelompok tujuh jadi tidak bisa berkumpul!" serunya sambil merenggut._

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil, "Apa boleh buat, Naruto. Bertumpuk misi yang ada di kantor Hokage tidak pernah berkurang. Hampir setiap hari datang misi baru, mau tak mau para ninja pasti sibuk," jelasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengajak Sai? Dia kan anggota kelompok kita juga…"_

_Naruto tersentak, "Ah! Aku lupa!"_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Lebih baik dia yang kau ajak, Dobe," ketusnya, "aku tidak suka ramen!" Bersamaan dengan itu, sang Uchiha berjalan meninggalkan kedua rekannya._

"_Teme! Tunggu dulu! Oi, Teme!" Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke. "Jaa ne, Sakura!" salamnya pada si gadis yang hanya melambaikan tangan._

"_Seperti biasa ya, Naruto selalu bersemangat," sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Sakura._

"_Sai, kau ada di sini dari tadi?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut karena tak merasakan chakra pemuda itu._

"_Ya, kira-kira seperti itu," jawab Sai. "Apa mereka akan tetap ke Ichiraku ya?" Kali ini ia bertanya sambil melihat kedua sosok yang berada jauh di depan._

_Sakura tertawa hambar, "Uhm… kau kesal karena Naruto tidak mengajakmu?"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Kalaupun seandainya Naruto mengajakku, aku pasti menolak," jelas Sai. "Menurut buku yang kubaca, aku tidak boleh menjadi orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan yang sedang berlangsung antara dua orang yang sangat dekat," tambahnya dengan senyum tanpa mata—membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Sejak kapan kau tahu?"_

"_Sepertinya hanya Naruto saja yang tidak menyadari perasaannya. Aku benar, 'kan?"_

"_Yah, kita lihat saja perkembangannya."_

"_Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan, Sakura? Sejauh yang ku tahu, kau masih menyukai Sasuke, 'kan?"_

_Sakura menggeleng, "Perasaan itu sudah lama hilang. Seperti Naruto yang tak lagi menyukaiku dalam arti cinta, aku pun tak lagi merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Sasuke. Kini, mereka berdua adalah saudara yang kusayangi."_

_Sai mengangguk pelan. "Senang mengetahui kau tak lagi terpaku pada masa lalu," ucapnya. "Naruto juga… semoga dia segera menyadari perasaannya."_

_**-.-interval-.-**_

"_Temeee, aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menraktirmu ke Ichiraku, kau malah asal pergi saja! Sia-sia 'kan niat muliaku ini!" sebal Naruto pada pemuda yang berjalan di depannya._

_Sasuke belum membalas apa-apa hingga ia mengingat sesuatu. "Daripada kau menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau membuatkanku Chirashizushi." Ia membalikkan badan untuk menatap sang Uzumaki. "Masih ingat janjimu, 'kan?"_

_Semburat merah sukses menghiasi pipi Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke lebih memilih masakannya daripada ramen. "K-kau yakin, Teme? Nggak takut keracunan gitu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu._

_Entah mengapa, kali ini reaksi Sasuke berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah. Pemuda berambut raven itu malah tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Ia pun membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak-acak helaian pirang milik sang pemuda yang menatapnya cengok. Sesaat, mata oniksnya beradu dengan warna langit sang Uzumaki sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berkata,_

"_Tempo hari aku selamat, 'kan?"_

_Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya… apa ia sedang bermimpi? Belum lagi pernyataan tersirat seperti 'masakanmu sama sekali tidak berbahaya' alias 'masakanmu enak'—mungkin—yang didengarnya… sungguh, Naruto tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap._

_Menyadari ke'cengok'an Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. Ia pun sebenarnya tak tahu mengapa melakukan itu. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya saat menyadari tindakannya yang bisa digolongkan aneh itu._

"_Bukannya aku merasa masakanmu enak atau apa, tapi janji adalah janji. Bukannya menepati janji itu adalah jalan ninjamu, Dobe?" Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah apartemen Naruto, meninggalkan sang pemilik dalam pikirannya sendiri._

_Tak lama setelah ucapan Sasuke itu, Naruto kembali berjalan mengikutinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, seulas senyum bahagia bermain di bibirnya. Ia pun merangkul sang Uchiha—yang tidak menolaknya—lalu berjalan sambil menyenandungkan melodi yang diciptakannya sendiri—membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis._

"_Lagu apa itu?" tanyanya._

"_Lagu senang, Teme~"_

"… _Dobe."_

**-.-.-end of flashback-.-.-**

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Rasanya ia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang mustahil, sesuatu yang membuatnya tak percaya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi… ia sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini tepat saat bulan purnama. Bersiaplah hingga saat itu tiba," ucap Sasuke dengan pasti.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu kalau Kyuubi akan mengamuk jika aku keluar dari tempat ini, 'kan? Aku tidak ingin membahayakan penduduk desa!" seru Naruto cepat. Ia tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran temannya itu. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah mengerti akan bagaimana Konoha nanti jika Kyuubi lepas seutuhnya. Seharusnya Sasuke tak lagi mempedulikan dirinya yang perlahan hancur karena Kyuubi.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Dobe! Kau lupa kalau seorang Uchiha bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi?" geram Sasuke. Tangannya menggeretak dengan kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti tulang patah. "Akan ku bebaskan kau dari monster sialan itu! Pasti!" serunya dengan suara tertahan.

Untuk sekian kalinya, Naruto terpaku dengan sikap sang Uchiha. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak terkejut melihat seorang Uchiha begitu memikirkan dirinya? Tak apa kalau sekedar memberitahu bahwa dirinya bisa keluar dari tempat gelap, sempit, dan kotor bagai gorong-gorong, tapi ini lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke akan menolongnya! Sasuke yang dulu pernah berkata akan membunuhnya; Sasuke yang lebih sering berkata ketus ketimbang halus padanya; Sasuke yang beberapa bulan yang lalu masih menganggapnya tidak penting kini berkata seolah dirinya begitu berharga.

"Sasuke…"

"Tunggulah hingga bulan purnama tiba! Lima hari lagi! Hanya lima hari lagi, Dobe! Kau harus bisa bertahan!" tegas Sasuke. Kini jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Naruto lagi seakan memberikan kekuatannya agar _Kyuubi Holder_ itu tetap bersemangat dan tidak menyerah. Ia memang menyadari bahwa Naruto bisa kehilangan diri sewaktu-waktu jika Kyuubi berhasil menguasai kesadarannya, tapi ia takkan menyerah. Dengan cara apapun, Sasuke telah bertekad untuk membebaskan Naruto dari penderitaanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah, Naruto!"

Setitik cahaya harapan mulai bersinar dalam langit biru pudar Naruto. Mendengar Sasuke begitu serius untuk menolongnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan bahwa hidupnya kembali pada jalan cahaya. Ia memang sudah pasrah pada keadaan dimana ia harus mendekam dalam kurungan untuk selamanya. Namun, kini ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu. Ia ingin kembali ke desa dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia ingin pulang dengan Sasuke dan menjalani misi bersamanya!

Naruto ingin sekali menikmati waktu bersama pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Aku berjanji, Sasuke!"

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_(1)Makoto:_ Kyou bikin di sini sebagai posisi ANBU yg bertugas untuk menunjukkan jalan ke tempat terlarang.

_(2)Gochisousama!:_ Terima kasih atas makanannya!

_(3)Hayai!:_ Cepat sekali!

Chapter 1 Broken Seal of Promise! Cerita ini ngambil setting dunia ninja Konoha dengan sedikit gubahan pada alur yg terjadi sebenarnya. Semoga plot yg loncat-loncat nggak bikin bingung ya!

Insya Allah Kyou update chapter 2-nya minggu depan, karena cerita ini udah tamat.

_Mind to review? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. 2nd Promise: Cage of Freedom

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (Bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu)

**Warning:** _Semi-canon, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi hints,_ OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** _Chapter_ ini masa lalu yang menjelaskan kenapa segel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto melemah. _Chapter_ selanjutnya baru kembali ke alur maju-mundur. Semoga nggak bingung ya!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aku ingin melindungimu dari dunia ini. Dari semua yang menyakiti dan meracuni pikiranmu, aku ingin melindungimu. Akan kuberikan padamu sesuatu yang paling kau inginkan selama ini.

Kebebasan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Broken Seal of Promise**

**© Kionkitchee**

**2****nd**** Promise: Cage of Freedom**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dengar, ini misi pertama bagi tim tujuh setelah sekian lama. Tugasnya adalah merebut gulungan terlarang yang dicuri seorang bandit semalam. Namun, bandit itu bukanlah orang biasa. Dia seorang kriminal kelas S yang sampai saat ini masih diburu oleh Negara-negara lain karena mencuri sesuatu yang penting dan berhubungan dengan _Jinchuuriki_. Kalian pasti mengenalnya. Yakushi Kabuto," usai Kakashi.

Ketiga pasang mata yang mendengar hal tersebut sedikit terkejap sebelum kembali normal. Mereka sadar betul bahwa pria yang bernama Kabuto itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berbahaya. Sasuke paham hal itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Setelah berhasil menyusup dalam kediamannya, fokuskan diri untuk mencari lalu mengambil kembali gulungan Hokage pertama itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kakashi-sensei, apa kita tidak perlu menangkap Kabuto?" tanya Sakura.

Sang Hatake menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Misi pun dimulai. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura bergerak cepat memasuki kediaman Yakushi Kabuto. Setelah sekian lama, tim tujuh akhirnya menjalani misi bersama-sama. Mereka, tim tujuh yang beranggotakan tiga murid pewaris kekuatan _Sannin _dan seorang guru mantan ANBU.

Bagaimana dengan Sai?

Sai yang merupakan anggota tim Kakashi saat ini tengah berjuang kembali dalam ANBU Ne. Setelah segel dari Danzou musnah, pemuda itu menjadi ketua ANBU bagian Selatan Konoha. Ia lebih sering mendapat tugas dari ANBU daripada tugas biasa dari kantor pusat Hokage. Karena itu, keadaan seperti kembali seperti semula.

Kembali pada misi tingkat S, tim tujuh berhasil menemukan gulungan Hokage pertama yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja tanpa penjagaan apapun. Masih tetap waspada, mereka mendekati benda tersebut, dan saat itulah perangkap yang disiapkan Kabuto aktif. Ratusan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ menyerang mereka dengan cepatnya. Belum lagi puluhan ular berbisa yang bermunculan dari balik dinding tempat mereka berada, Kabuto tentunya sudah mempersiapkannya matang-matang.

Sasuke, mengenal baik bagaimana ular-ular peliharaan Kabuto, mulai menggerakkan segel jutsu dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelum memulai penyerangannya, ia menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura menghindar. Setelah itu, api yang diiringi petir ciptaan Sasuke memukul habis ular-ular tersebut. Naruto pun berseru pada gurunya untuk menyerahkan masalah gulungan pada mereka dan segera mengejar Kabuto yang berhasil meloloskan diri.

Setelah perangkap itu dihancurkan, mereka beristirahat sejenak untuk mengambil napas sebelum meraih gulungan tersebut. Sakura maju untuk mengambil gulungan dan memeriksanya—berjaga-jaga agar tidak tertipu dengan gulungan palsu milik sang penjahat. Beberapa saat setelah ia memeriksanya, seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Gulungan ini asli. _Mission, completed!_"

Naruto bersorak senang sementara Sasuke mendecak puas. Kedua pemuda itu pun saling bertukar pandang sebelum menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka untuk sebuah tanda persahabatan. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, tim tujuh benar-benar tertawa bersama lagi.

"_YOOSH!_ Kita kejar Kakashi-sensei dan membantunya menangkap Kabuto! Setelah itu, kita pulang lalu makan rameeen!" seru Naruto.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyerahkan gulungan ini pada Hokage-sama dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Itu bisa sekalian nanti dengan orang itu," Sasuke menyahut. Sakura dan Naruto nyengir lebar mendengar tanggapan sahabat mereka. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka pun menyusul sang guru.

"Sakura, biar aku yang menyimpan gulungannya," ujar Naruto sambil meraih benda besar yang hampir saja dipanggul gadis berambut _pink_ itu, "tidak akan jatuh ataupun hilang! Aku janji!" tambahnya. Gadis itu pun menyerahkan gulungan Hokage pertama pada Naruto tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang mulai terjadi.

"Kutitipkan padamu, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil mengikatkan benda itu pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya.

Sang Uchiha yang melihat adegan sedekat itu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura kini tak lagi mencintainya tapi Naruto. Dan ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih menyukai gadis itu. Karena pemikiran itulah, ia sedikit tak tahan. Menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, Sasuke mendecak pelan sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir aneh saat sedang dalam misi!

_Fokus, Sasuke, fokus!_

"Ayo pergi!" Naruto mulai berseru kembali tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang terikat dipunggungnya mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam yang mengepul tebal. Dan dengan cepat tak terduga, gulungan itu terbuka lalu membungkus tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum terlempar oleh lembaran gulungan yang tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi beratus bagian kecil-kecil, mengirim mereka berdua pada sisi ruangan yang berseberangan.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan ta—" kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Mata oniksnya membulat lebar, sama seperti mata hijau Sakura yang membelalak tak percaya.

Di hadapan mereka, tepat di tengah ruangan tempat mereka mengambil kembali gulungan Hokage pertama, tampak Naruto yang diselimuti aura merah darah yang mencekam. Kulit kecoklatannya mulai mengelupas, kuku-kukunya mulai memanjang dan menajam, rambut pirangnya mulai berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap, giginya pun mengeluarkan taring yang semakin bertambah seram karena dibarengi oleh warna langit teduh yang berubah menjadi merah.

"O-oi, kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _Kyuubi_ sih…" gumam Sasuke, melangkah mundur sambil menganggukkan kepala pada Sakura agar mengikutinya melangkah mundur. "Naruto… kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya pada sosok merah di hadapannya.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu ya, Uchiha Sasuke," Tiba-tiba sosok merah itu berbicara dengan suara berat yang serak.

Sasuke langsung pindah tempat ke depan Sakura sebelum menyahuti salam dari makhluk yang pernah bertarung dengannya sebelum pulang ke Konoha. Sesosok iblis berekor sembilan yang menguasai tubuh Naruto di tengah pertarungan mereka yang membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kyuubi…" desis Sasuke penuh kebencian, "kembalikan Naruto sekarang juga!" serunya.

Sang siluman rubah tertawa histeris, "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik, Uchiha. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa keluar semudah ini dan menguasai tubuh Naruto. Rasanya ada kekuatan yang membantuku keluar setelah gulungan ini—" ia menunjuk benda yang terikat di punggungnya "—menyelimuti tubuhnya…" jelasnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

Sang Uchiha terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk menganalisis apa yang terjadi. Tak lama, ia pun mendekat pada sang Haruno. "Sakura, kita akan menyerangnya lalu melepaskan gulungan itu darinya. Bersiaplah!" bisik perintah Sasuke pada temannya yang juga menyiapkan kunai di tangannya seperti dirinya.

Naruto yang dikuasai Kyuubi tersenyum sinis melihat ancang-ancang yang diambil dua orang itu. "Kalian bermaksud menyerangku, bocah-bocah? Tidak takut Naruto akan terkena imbasnya?" tantangnya.

"SERANG!" Dengan satu perintah dari Sasuke, Sakura menyerang sosok merah di hadapannya dengan cepat. Mereka melayangkan kunai yang mereka genggam ke arah Kyuubi lalu bergerak mengepungnya. Sasuke menghadapi Kyuubi dari depan sementara itu Sakura berusaha melepaskan gulungan Hokage pertama dari Naruto.

Dan Kyuubi pun menyeringai puas ketika senjata sang Uchiha mengenai dirinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di lain tempat, Kakashi berhasil membekuk Yakushi Kabuto. Pria berambut putih kebiruan yang raut wajahnya seperti Orochimaru itu tertawa keras seperti sudah gila. Ia mengatakan sesuatu pada sang Hatake yang pastinya akan membuat gempar.

"Tujuanku mengambil gulungan itu adalah untuk membangkitkan _Kyuubi_, siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang terkurung dalam tubuh Uzumaki Naruto! Dan hal itu kini terwujudkan!" Kabuto pun tertawa kembali sebelum dibawa oleh pasukan ANBU yang datang membantu.

Kakashi sempat terdiam di tempat. Pikirannya mulai berkutat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria ular penerus Orochimaru itu. Masih berpikir keras, ia pun segera kembali ke tempat murid-muridnya berada.

Sesampainya di sana, Kakashi melihat Sakura sedang mengobati luka Sasuke, dan sang Uchiha yang menatap lekat Naruto yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kyuubi menguasai Naruto setelah dia menyentuh gulungan Hokage pertama," Sasuke mulai bicara saat menyadari keberadaan sang guru, "bisa kau jelaskan, Kakashi?" Ia pun berpaling untuk menatap sang Hatake seakan meminta penjelasan. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama setelah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke.

Hatake Kakashi balik menatap kedua muridnya sebelum memperhatikan Naruto secara penuh.

Ternyata, misi ini gagal. Kabuto berhasil membangkitkan _Kyuubi_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Kantor Hokage_**

"Segel Kyuubi yang diciptakan Hokage keempat mulai hancur perlahan-lahan seperti kayu yang dimakan habis oleh sekumpulan rayap..." Tsunade berbicara pada Kakashi, "jika segel itu hancur seutuhnya, Naruto takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi…" tambahnya.

Sang Hatake terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tidak terkejut mendengar informasi itu. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sikap sang Hokage yang sangat tenang—tidak, terlampau tenang bahkan! Ada apa gerangan? Bukankah yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah kondisi Naruto, pemuda yang disayanginya seperti putera sendiri? Ataukah jabatan Hokage yang membuatnya menahan emosinya? Tidak biasanya. Sungguh tidak biasanya. Tsunade adalah Hokage yang terkenal dengan emosinya yang suka meledak-ledak—tapi kini!

Ah, bukan itu… Kakashi mulai mengerti dengan sikap tenang itu. Tsunade bukannya tidak panik atau khawatir… wanita itu sedang menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Sang Hokage sedang mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Kau sudah dapatkan informasi kenapa Kabuto menginginkan kebangkitan Kyuubi, Ibiki?" tanya Tsunade pada pria besar di sebelah Kakashi.

"Ya. Yakushi Kabuto bermaksud menghancurkan Negara-negara besar beserta penduduk di dalamnya," ucap Ibiki, "singkat kata, dia menginginkan terjadinya perang."

"Perang?" Tsunade seperti mendengar sebuah lelucon, "setelah Orochimaru mati dan Akatsuki musnah—bahkan Madara pun mati—kini ganti dia yang menginginkan peperangan? Bodohkah dia?" sinisnya sambil menggertakan jemari indahnya.

"Pria itu tidak hanya menginginkan peperangan… dia juga ingin mati," Ibiki melanjutkan informasi yang didapatnya, "Kabuto bermaksud mati dalam peperangan."

Otomatis, Tsunade langsung menggebrak meja kantornya. "Apa-apaan itu! Kalau mau mati lakukan saja sendiri! Tidak perlu menyusahkan orang lain dengan membangkitkan Kyuubi! BRENGSEK!" serunya.

"Tidak bisa, Hokage-sama. Kabuto tidak bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah berhasil menyempurnakan ilmu terlarang Orochimaru," jelas Ibiki lagi. "Dia abadi."

Mata keemasan Tsunade membelalak, "Dia… berhasil? Kabuto menyempurnakan ilmu Orochimaru? Sulit dipercaya…" gumamnya seraya duduk kembali setelah sempat berdiri.

"Yakushi Kabuto menginginkan perang yang didasari kekuatan Kyuubi dengan maksud untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hanya _chakra_ Kyuubi yang mampu menghapuskan ilmu abadi miliknya," ucap Kakashi menimpali. "Dan kondisi Naruto sekarang me—"

"TSUNADE-SAMA! NARUTO MENGAMUK DI RUMAH SAKIT!" Tiba-tiba Shizune muncul dengan pelipis yang mengalirkan darah. Sejenak, ia mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang Sasuke sedang berusaha menahannya!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Naruto! Lawan Kyuubi dalam dirimu! Jangan biarkan monster itu menguasaimu!" seru Sasuke pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Percuma, Uchiha. Bocah itu tak bisa mendengarmu sekarang karena aku sudah menguasainya sepenuhnya!" Kyuubi wujud Naruto itu kembali melancarkan serangan pada Sasuke yang sepersekian detik berhasil menghindar. "LAWAN AKU, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

_Sial! Apa tidak ada cara mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula?_, batin Sasuke—bersiaga untuk serangan selanjutnya.

"Aku selalu membenci keluarga Uchiha! Karena itu, akan sangat menyenangkan bisa membunuh Uchiha terakhir seperti dirimu!" seru Kyuubi seraya mengumpulkan bola _chakra_ hitam di depannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke. Namun, gerakan pemuda _raven_ itu sangat cepat sehingga berhasil menghindari bola tanpa menyadari ke arah mana bola tersebut terlempar setelahnya.

"SASUKE!" Sakura berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa bola _chakra_ hitam itu mengarah pada ruangan yang berisi pasien-pasien.

"Sial!" Sasuke pun mengaktifkan bola mata merahnya: _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Tidak ada lima menit hingga bola tersebut berpindah ke dimensi kosong yang diciptakan sang Uchiha. Dan kejadian itu membuatnya berpikir akan suatu hal yang sepertinya nyaris terlupakan.

Semua keturunan Uchiha mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi.

Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan mata merah menyala miliknya? Bagaimana cara menolong Naruto yang dikendalikan Kyuubi?

"Aku… SANGAT MEMBENCI UCHIHA!" Kyuubi menyerukan kemarahannya dengan menembakkan berpuluh bola hitam yang serupa dengan yang pertama dilancarkannya. Kali ini tidak terfokus pada satu titik, melainkan ke berbagai arah. Kyuubi menembakkan bola _chakra_-nya secara membabi buta, membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah sakit lari menyelamatkan diri.

"KAITEN!"

Pusaran angin berpusat pada titik di bawah lantai tiba-tiba tercipta dengan hebatnya; membuat beberapa bola _chakra_ hitam Kyuubi musnah setelah sempat memberikan perlawanan yang sepadan.

"GETSUGA!"

Dua 'roket' angin meluncur dari luar jendela dan menabrak bola-bola hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Namun, ada satu-dua yang berhasil lolos dari serangan itu sehingga sang pengguna jurus terancam nyawanya.

"CHOU CHAKKA NO JUTSU!"

Seekor kupu-kupu raksasa menerima serangan bola yang seharusnya diterima oleh sang pengguna _getsuga_. Bukan kupu-kupu sungguhan melainkan kumpulan _chakra_ yang membentuk kupu-kupu biru bersinar.

"_Kagemane no jutsu_!"

Selongsong bayangan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang dikendalikan Kyuubi sehingga pergerakan berhenti. Meski meronta sekuat apapun, jurus bayangan itu sudah mencapai tingkatan tertinggi. Dan Kyuubi pun berhenti untuk sementara.

"Hyuuga, cepat juga kau datang," ucap Sasuke sinis pada pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang di sampingnya yang telah selesai menggunakan jurus _kaiten_-nya. "Kau juga, Inuzuka," tambahnya pada pemuda berambut coklat pendek berantakan yang memiliki _douppleganger_ di sebelahnya.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, syukurlah kalian tiba pada waktunya!" syukur gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Lengan kirinya terluka karena sempat terkena bola hitam milik Kyuubi, dan kini ia sedang mengobati dirinya.

"Yah, tidak masalah…" Shikamaru berkomentar, "tapi jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto," lanjutnya sembari menatap sosok pemuda berpakaian piyama rumah sakit yang masih berusaha memberontak dari jurus bayangan miliknya.

"Aku juga ingin tahu…" sahut Kiba, "tidak pernah aku melihatnya seganas ini…" tambahnya. Akamaru menggonggong kecil pertanda setuju.

Sejenak, Sakura menatap Sasuke sebelum kembali pada empat pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka. Lalu, ia membulatkan tekad untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat mereka yang kini tak lagi memancarkan aura mentari. Seiring dengan berlangsungnya cerita sang Haruno, Tsunade dan kawanan lainnya pun tiba. Dan mereka mendapati sosok Naruto yang masih berusaha memberontak.

"Tsunade-sama," sapa Sakura, "maaf Anda harus mendapati keadaan seperti ini," sesalnya. Tsunade hanya menepuk pundaknya kemudian berlalu untuk menghampiri murid kesayangannya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Para pengawalnya bersiaga mengawasi kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sang pemimpin.

Wanita berambut pirang dikuncir _pig-tail_ itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto. Ia pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kecoklatan milik sang pemuda. Dielusnya tiga garis tanda lahir seraya berucap lirih,

"Naruto…"

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH LEMAH ITU! GRRRR—LEPASKAN IKATAN INI!" raung Kyuubi sambil berusaha menyerang sang Hokage—namun, nihil.

Seketika, pandangan mata Tsunade berubah tajam. Ia tarik telapak tangannya dari wajah bergaris itu lalu menyentil dahi sang pemuda. Terlemparlah Kyuubi wujud Naruto ke luar rumah sakit. Sang Hokage segera menyusulnya—melompat lalu mendarat tepat di perutnya dengan pelan.

"Kyuubi, kuperintahkan kau untuk mengembalikan tubuh ini pada Naruto!" seru Tsunade. "Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati!" ancamnya.

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi pun tertawa keras. "Kalau kau lakukan itu, bocah ini akan ikut mati bersamaku! Silakan saja kalau kau ingin mencobanya!" tantangnya kemudian tertawa kembali.

Dahi Tsunade berkedut dengan kemarahan. Ia dihadapkan pada siluman yang sama sekali tak ingin dihadapinya. Namun apa daya, nyawa Naruto dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini.

"Apa maumu?" akhirnya Tsunade mencoba jalan negosiasi.

Seringai di wajah Kyuubi semakin melebar. "Bagus, ternyata kau memang berhak menyandang nama Hokage," pujinya sinis. "Bebaskan aku sepenuhnya lalu kukembalikan bocah ini padamu, Tsunade."

Semua yang mendengar kalimat tenang itu terkejut. Mereka pun menatap sang Hokage yang terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"Apa yang Kabuto janjikan padamu, Kyuubi? Sebuah Negara untuk dihancurkan atau keabadian?" tanya Tsunade tak kalah sinisnya. Ia menyesal telah memulai negosiasi sepihak ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi tertawa dengan histerisnya, membuat bulu roma penduduk biasa berdiri dengan tegangnya. "Kabuto? Kecoak lemah yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri itu?" hinanya. "JANGAN BECANDA! AKU YANG HEBAT INI TIDAK AKAN MAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGANNYA!" teriaknya sembari bangkit—melempar sang Hokage ke arah para pemuda yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Aku menginginkan kebebasan yang sempurna dari segel yang diciptakan Minato dan Kushina sialan itu!" desis Kyuubi lagi. "AKAN KUHANCURKAN MEREKA BESERTA PUTERANYA INI!" raungnya seraya bersiap untuk mengumpulkan bola _chakra_ hitam lagi di depan mulutnya.

"Bersiaplah Kalian semua!" seru Tsunade pada orang-orang yang bersiaga di belakangnya. "Kita akan menyerangnya bersamaan…" ucapnya pelan namun pasti.

"Meskipun itu akan melukai Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" cemas Sakura sembari menatap gurunya dengan warna hijau yang redup.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, Sakura…" lirih sang Hokage yang terdengar sangat berat melakukannya. Namun, dengan satu sentakan jari, Tsunade memerintahkan Kakashi dan Ibiki untuk menghadang Kyuubi dari belakang, Neji dan Kiba dari bagian kiri, Shikamaru dan Chouji dari bagian kanan, Shizune dan Sakura bersama dirinya dari bagian depan. Sementara itu, Sasuke bersiaga dengan mata merahnya tepat di belakang Tsunade.

Sang siluman yang melihat formasi itu tertawa mengejek. Rupanya Tsunade memakai taktik lama seperti yang dilakukan Hashirama Senjuu—Hokage pertama. Mereka memang satu keturunan. "Bagus… BUATLAH AKU SENANG, HEI, PARA CECUNGUK KONOHA!" Bersamaan dengan seruan itu, Kyuubi melancarkan serangan pada sekelilingnya; melemparkan bola-bola hitam dengan diameter yang jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

Para pejuang melawan dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Meski terhalang oleh perbedaan kekuatan yang mereka miliki dengan sang siluman, mereka takkan menyerah. Demi menyelamatkan penduduk desa dan desa tempat kelahiran mereka… juga demi menolong seorang pemuda yang mereka sayangi. Sang sahabat yang pernah menolong mereka dari kegelapan diri sendiri.

Sang pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage, yang tak pernah menyerah meskipun di saat-saat yang diselubungi keputusasaan. Sang pemuda yang menyelimuti hawa dingin dengan aura hangatnya. Sang pemuda yang menghapuskan awan hitam dengan sinar mataharinya. Sang pemuda yang akhirnya berhasil membuktikan dirinya berharga.

Uzumaki Naruto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Hen… ti… kan…_

Neji dan Kiba terlempar oleh dahsyatnya kekuatan yang dilancarkan Kyuubi, disusul oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tak mampu menahan dengan jurus pertahanannya. Shizune tampak terluka parah, begitu juga Sakura yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka sang senior. Ibiki dan Kakashi tetap bertahan dengan kondisi yang sudah tidak memungkinkan; luka di sekujur tubuh mereka bukanlah luka dengan rasa sakit yang sebentar, namun mendekam untuk waktu yang lama.

Tsunade, satu-satunya yang masih tegak berdiri meski dengan keadaan yang tak kalah parahnya. Warna keemasan sang Hokage melirik sang Uchiha yang berdiri tertatih di sebelahnya. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Sasuke; sama dengan cairan yang mengaliri lengan kanannya.

"Kau masih sanggup, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Siluman tengik sepertinya takkan menjatuhkanku semudah itu!" balas Sasuke marah.

"Bagus… karena yang tersisia hanyalah 'cara itu'…" ucap sang Hokage sembari membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade lekat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cara itu'. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sang Hokage. Oleh karena itu, ia pun segera memperlihatkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_-nya.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan segel, Kyuubi menyambarnya dengan ekor lalu melemparnya menjauhi sang Uchiha. Kelihatannya siluman itu pun menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sang Hokage.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mengendalikanku!" Kali ini Kyuubi bergerak dengan liar sehingga Ibiki dan Kakashi nyaris terinjak kakinya yang besar kalau saja empat pemuda yang bersiaga di kiri-kanan tak menarik mereka. Dan tujuan sang siluman berekor sembilan berikutnya adalah sang Uchiha terakhir. "Saatnya menghabisimu, Uchiha!"

"Sial!" Sasuke melompat menghindari serangan Kyuubi. Ia aktifkan segel api lalu menyemburkan bola-bola menyala kemerahan untuk balas menyerang siluman itu. Setelahnya, ia aktifkan segel _chidori_, dan bermunculanlah percikan petir yang membaur menjadi satu di telapak tangan kirinya.

Kyuubi menyeringai dengan sangat mengerikan. Ia bawa telapak tangan kanannya yang kembali terkelupas mendekati sisi wajahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah bola pusaran angin yang berwarna merah membentuk di atas telapak tangannya itu. "Untuk melawan jurus itu, bagaimana kalau mengadunya dengan _rasengan_-ku ini, Uchiha?" tantangnya. Siluman itu tahu dengan pasti bahwa sang Uchiha tidak menyukai sosok Naruto yang telah dikuasainya ini.

"Kau mau mencoba bertarung kembali seperti saat Naruto berhasil membawamu pulang, Uchiha?" sinis Kyuubi yang membentuk dirinya persis seperti Naruto dalam keadaan normal. Dan kesinisannya bertambah ketika mendapati wajah gelap Sasuke yang terlihat sekali tak menyukai apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Jangan menirunya… jangan kau menirunya… BERHENTI MEMAKAI SOSOKNYA, SILUMAN BRENGSEK!" marah Sasuke seraya menyerang Kyuubi berwujud sahabatnya itu. Sang siluman hanya tertawa bersamaan dengan dilancarkannya serangan untuk sang Uchiha.

_Hen… ti… kan…_

Kyuubi semakin mendekatkan _rasengan_ merah itu pada Sasuke, dan sang Uchiha pun berbuat yang sama. Namun, ketika _chidori_ milik Sasuke nyaris mengenai tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi dengan liciknya mengganti wajah penuh kesinisan itu dengan ekspresi polos sang Uzumaki yang kesakitan.

"Kau akan menyerangku, Sasuke?"

Seperti berada dalam ruang waktu yang berjalan sangat lambat, Sasuke seolah mendengar suara Naruto yang kecewa terhadap dirinya. Sedikit rasa bimbang dalam hatinya, _chidori_ pun lenyap seketika… membuat taktik Kyuubi berhasil dengan sempurna.

"SASUKEE!" teriak Tsunade, dibarengi dengan Sakura yang masih menyembuhkan Shizune.

"Uchiha! Menghindarlah!" Shikamaru menimpali.

"MATILAH KAU, UCHIHAAA!" seru Kyuubi dengan penuh kemenangan; menghujamkan _rasengan_ merah pada dada sang Uchiha.

_Takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Sasuke, Kyuubi!_

Dalam sepersekian detik, pusaran angin merah itu lenyap sebelum sempat menyentuh sang Uchiha. Selubung putih pun terlihat menutupi keberadaan Sasuke dan Kyuubi berwujud Naruto… membutakan semua yang melihat dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan.

"B-brengsek… SIALAN KAUUU! NARUTOO!"

Hanya itu yang terdengar selama kabut putih menyelubungi dua sosok pemuda. Kemudian, yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah hening. Suasana tanpa suara dimana kabut putih perlahan menghilang, dan memperlihatkan bayangan dua orang yang berjalan keluar.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade setelah memastikan bahwa bayangan itu adalah murid kesayangannya yang ditopang oleh Sasuke. Yang lain pun menghampiri sekuat tenaga mereka yang sayangnya sudah terkuras habis. "Naruto, kau sudah kembali? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" cemas sang Hokage sambil membantu sang Uchiha menopang sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tampak kesakitan dengan sentuhan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Namun, ia memperlihatkan senyum kecil untuk mengurangi kecemasan wanita berambut pirang itu. "Aku merasa seperti diinjak _oyabun_…" balasnya ringan.

Tsunade menghela napas lega, "Kalau masih bisa berkelakar seperti itu, berarti kau tidak apa-apa," sahutnya dengan senyum yang sama. Dan terkikik pelan ketika mendapati sang Uzumaki memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bahkan gajah pun takut padanya," timpal Sasuke yang langsung dapat jitakan kecil dari Naruto. "Apaan sih, Dobe?"

"Bukannya membelaku! Teme jelek!" sebal Naruto. Namun, setelahnya ia tertawa, dan juga membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sang Hokage yang melihat pemandangan itu tetap tersenyum sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. Ingin wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Hokage-sama, aku punya permintaan," ucap Naruto dengan serius yang tidak biasanya memanggil Tsunade dengan gelarnya—membuat semua yang mendengar, terutama Tsunade dan Sasuke, menatapnya dengan intensitas tanya yang besar.

"Berikan segel pada tubuhku lalu… kurung aku."

**-.-.-****TBC****-.-.-**

Kyou update! Cerita ini cuma _chapter_ 5 atau 6. Jadi, Kyou bakal fokus buat _updating fanfic_ ini dulu ya. ^^

_Mind to review? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	3. 3rd Promise: Forget Me Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (Bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu)

**Warning:** _Semi-canon, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi hints,_ OOC, OOC, OOC, typo(s), pengulangan kata. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** Kembali ke alur maju-mundur ya. Semoga nggak bingung bacanya. ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Perjuangan seorang diri memang melelahkan. Tiada tempat berkeluh-kesah, tiada teman untuk berbagi. Sendiri, di tengah keramaian.

Tapi apa kau tahu, selama aku mengingatmu, aku takkan pernah sendirian. Karena itu, kuharap kau pun tak melupakanku.

Jangan lupa bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jangan lupakan aku.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Broken Seal of Promise**

**© Kionkitchee**

**3****rd**** Promise: Forget Me Forget Me Not**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar dari tengah-tengah hutan Konoha. Pelaku peledakan tak lain adalah pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir yang kini telah sukses menyempurnakan _jutsu_ untuk menolong sahabatnya. _Jutsu_ untuk menyegel siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang berdiam dalam tubuh pemuda yang sangat disayanginya.

"Kulihat semua sudah sempurna, Sasuke?" suara pemuda yang lain terdengar menyapa sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tidak pernah—sama sekali belum ingin berinteraksi dengan pemuda yang merupakan 'pengganti'nya dalam tim tujuh itu. Yah, ia tidak pernah ingin digantikan sebetulnya. Ia hanya pergi meninggalkan tim yang dulu menurutnya 'kacangan' itu, dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyisakan tempat untuk seorang pengganti. Mengerti maksudnya? Bagus.

"Ternyata kau memang membenciku ya? Sedihnya," Sai kembali menimpali dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya. Pemuda berseragam ANBU tanpa topeng itu pun turun dari atas pohon lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tak peduli kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Bagiku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Naruto. Itu saja," tambahnya seraya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang berhasil ia tarik perhatiannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Mata oniksnya menatap tajam batu obsidian milik Sai tanpa ada keinginan mengalah. Tidak, siapa yang akan mengalah jika orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu terancam diambil oleh orang lain? Tentunya bukan Sasuke.

Senyum di wajah Sai memudar. Rasanya ia memang sulit untuk belajar menyukai sang Uchiha meski Naruto sudah memintanya. Memang susah menyukai seseorang yang membencimu, bukan? Atau sangat susah mengubah rasa benci yang ada menjadi rasa suka? Sekali lagi, Sai tidak peduli apakah dirinya dibenci atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin Naruto kembali.

"Sudah kukatakan, Sasuke-kun," Sai kini menambahkan embel-embel –kun setelah nama sang Uchiha—sepertinya ia tak ingin lagi mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda itu, "aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto meski itu berarti aku harus bekerja sama denganmu."

Mendengus, Sasuke menyahuti kalimat Sai yang tak kalah dingin," Dan bagaimana kau bekerja sama denganku? Hanya aku yang dapat menggunakan jurus segel ini, kalau kau belum tahu," sinisnya.

Pemuda berperawakan sama dengan sang Uchiha mengambil topeng yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Sebelum memakainya secara penuh, Sai kembali berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok di penjara, Komandan." Dan Sai pun pergi secepat kilat. Tak lama, Sasuke menyusul untuk menemui sang Hokage.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Begitu, _jutsu_-nya sudah sempurna," Tsunade bergumam setelah Sasuke memberikan laporannya. Mata karamelnya melirik seorang pria yang berada di samping sang Uchiha, "Kakashi, jelaskan padanya."

Sang Hatake mengangguk lalu beralih kepada muridnya yang terlihat menaikkan sebelah alis pertanda sedikit bingung. Sebelum memulai kalimatnya, Kakashi menghela napas seakan apa yang akan diutarakannya itu adalah sesuatu yang begitu berat. Benar, sesuatu yang akan dijelaskannya pasti memberikan beban pada kedua muridnya, terutama sang Uchiha.

"Ada dua kondisi yang akan kau hadapi setelah berhasil memisahkan _Kyuubi_ dari Naruto. Pertama, kau dan Naruto akan mengalami rasa lelah yang amat sangat; dan kedua…" Kakashi memejamkan mata sejenak lalu membukanya kembali—terlihat ia begitu berat untuk mengatakannya, "… Naruto tidak akan mengingat apa-apa…"

Seperti mendengar sesuatu yang berdengung di telinga, Sasuke berharap apa yang baru saja didengarnya sama sekali bukan apa yang memang dikatakan sang Hatake. Naruto akan… apa tadi? Dia tidak akan mengingat apa-apa? Maksudnya…

"Singkat kata, Naruto akan melupakan segalanya," Tsunade memperjelas perkataan Kakashi yang ternyata hanya berupa lirihan itu, "dia tidak akan ingat siapa dirinya, bagaimana kehidupannya, teman-temannya… semuanya. Anak itu akan kehilangan seluruh memori yang dia punya selama memiliki _Kyuubi_. Apa itu cukup jelas?"

Kenyataan mulai menghentak jiwa Sasuke. Setelah menyelamatkan Naruto nanti, sebagai balasannya, ia akan dilupakan? Oh, apa yang lebih hebat dari dilupakan dengan cara tidak menyenangkan? Apa yang lebih buruk dari dilupakan oleh satu-satunya orang yang paling kau sayangi? Bahkan kematian lebih baik dari pada dilupakan! Dan ia—dirinya akan dilupakan oleh Naruto? Permainan neraka macam apa lagi ini?

"Sasuke, sudah terlambat jika kau ingin mundur," Kakashi berkata kembali, "satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto adalah dengan mengendalikan _Kyuubi_ dan membuatnya keluar dari tubuhnya. Selain itu, tak ada." Sebenarnya pria itu ingin kata-kata yang lebih bermakna ketimbang sekedar peringatan. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang ia keluarkan saat ini dapat membantu sang Uchiha. Bahkan tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tsunade berdiri dari kursi pemimpinnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia tahu… ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kakashi dan Sasuke karena perasaannya pun sama. Ia tak ingin Naruto melupakan semuanya. Namun, untuk menyelamatkan jiwa pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu hanyalah dengan menggunakan _jutsu_ itu. Sebagai _Hokage_, ia tak boleh melibatkan perasaan pribadi dalam pekerjaannya. Sebagai _Hokage_, ia harus memprioritaskan keamanan penduduk desa. Sebagai _Hokage_, ia harus menyegel _Kyuubi_ secara penuh. Dan sebagai _Hokage_, ia harus mengorbankan apa yang penting baginya… bagi mereka semua.

"Pikirkan tentang Naruto-kun ke depannya, Sasuke-kun," Kali ini Shizune yang berada di dekat meja _Hokage_ mulai bicara, "dia memang tidak akan mengingat apapun, tapi dia pun takkan mengingat betapa dulu dirinya menderita karena memiliki _Kyuubi_. Dia takkan merasakan bahwa dulu banyak penduduk desa yang membencinya. Karena itu—"

"Semua penderitaan yang dialami Naruto justru membuatnya kuat," potong Sasuke dingin dengan mata oniks yang menusuk tajam bola milik Shizune. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, menghasilkan bunyi gemeletuk tulang yang menyakitkan. "Kalau tidak, ia takkan mampu menghancurkan Akatsuki dan …"

… _membawaku pulang_

Shizune pun diam seraya menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat seekor babi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri. Tonton pun hanya mengeluarkan lirihan pilu a la bangsanya.

"Sasuke," Tsunade kembali membuka suara, "bagaimana pun juga, kita harus melakukannya. Kita tidak bisa mundur!" serunya dengan suara tertahan. Jemarinya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya dengan sangat keras, mungkin saja membuat kuku tajam yang dimilikinya melukai kulit tangannya.

Suara keras dinding tempat Hokage berada pun terdengar menggaung. Rupanya kepalan tangan pemuda Uchiha itu telah bersarang dengan sangat keras, mengakibatkan warna putih ternodai oleh warna merah.

"Aku sudah tahu… jangan kau katakan lagi…" lirih Sasuke pelan seraya keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Ia butuh waktu untuk menguatkan hatinya.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"_Sasuke," panggil Naruto di suatu siang ketika Sasuke mengunjunginya di rumah sakit Konoha akibat misi berat yang diterimanya kemarin, "lain kali bawakan aku ramen kalau menjenguk…"_

_Sang Uchiha menatap sang Uzumaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Kau terlalu fokus pada ramen sampai-sampai nyaris terbunuh dalam misi. Memalukan," ketusnya._

_Naruto menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Tapi 'kan aku berhasil, Teme!" protesnya. "Bacchan nggak komplain apa-apa tapi kamunya malah sewot! Teme jelek!" ambeknya kemudian, membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendengus._

"_Itu karena beliau sudah bebal dengan kebodohanmu, Dobe. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau malah jadi dimanja," sahut Sasuke. Mata malamnya melihat Naruto memalingkan muka dengan kesal. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu mulai marah karena ia tidak mengkhawatirkannya seperti yang seharusnya._

"_Sakura menjengukku dengan membawa buah-buahan, Kakashi-sensei datang bersama Iruka-sensei membawa makanan, Sai juga datang—meskipun tidak bawa apa-apa, dia menghargai kerja kerasku kemarin…" gerutu Naruto pelan._

_Sasuke mendengus lagi, "Lalu? Kau mau aku memujimu seperti orang itu? Omong kosong. Minta saja padanya," ketusnya. Ia tahu Naruto mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'orang itu'. Dan Sasuke mulai kesal karena merasa dibandingkan dengan orang yang paling tidak disukainya._

"_Kok jadi ketus begitu sih?" protes Naruto. "Aku 'kan cuma bilang kalau mereka datang menjengukku dengan baik—dan kuharap kau juga bisa seperti mereka… bukan mengejekku seperti ini…" lirihnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya ingin sang Uchiha menghargai usahanya meskipun pada akhirnya ia menjadi penghuni rumah sakit. Misinya kemarin sempat membuatnya merasa rendah—karena ia yakin Sasuke dapat melaksanakannya lebih baik darinya._

_Sang Uchiha—yang tadinya kesal karena hal sepele—kini menghela napas panjang. Ia paham kalau pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang dalam masa yang tidak enak, dan seharusnya ia tidak terpancing emosi menyebalkan dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas panjang._

"_Lebih baik kau cepat keluar, Dobe," ucapnya kemudian seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar._

_Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Nggak perlu dikasih tahu juga aku akan keluar dari sini secepatnya, Teme!"_

"_Hn. Aku akan menraktirmu ramen setelah itu."_

_Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam._

**-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-**

Tak sadar, langkah kaki sang Uchiha membawanya ke depan gerbang tempat sahabatnya mendekam. Padahal ia harus menguatkan hatinya untuk melakukan _jutsu_ itu tapi secara tak disengaja, kedua kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat yang sedang tak ingin didatanginya. Apakah hatinya berbisik ingin berjumpa dengan pemuda itu? Apakah dirinya ingin sekali menemui pemuda itu? Apakah telinganya ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu? Apakah matanya ingin melihat pemuda itu? Apakah tangannya ingin menyentuh pemuda itu? Apakah… apakah ia sungguh tak tahan untuk mendekap pemuda itu?

Kejam. Kami-Sama, semua ini terlalu kejam. Apakah karena dulu ia berlaku kejam, makanya berbalas seperti ini? Apakah karena dulu ia meninggalkannya maka ini harus terjadi? Apakah karena ia sudah terlalu lama dikutuk, maka Naruto harus menerima akibatnya? Kejam… terlalu kejam…

Tidak mungkin bisa ia melakukannya. Tidak mungkin bisa ia melakukan _jutsu_ itu kepada Naruto, sahabatnya… orang yang paling berharga baginya. Tidak akan bisa. Ia tidak akan tahan mengetahui Naruto menghilang dari dirinya… dengan melupakannya. Ia takkan sanggup membayangkan hari-hari di mana Naruto berlaku sebagai orang asing yang tidak mengenalnya. Ia takkan sanggup bahkan untuk bernapas sekalipun…

Ia membutuhkan Naruto, Kami-Sama! Ia membutuhkan Naruto untuk mengembalikan hidupnya yang telah lama mati! Meskipun ada orang lain yang peduli padanya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kepedulian Naruto terhadapnya. Pemuda itu tulus, sangat tulus dalam mengutarakan semua perasaan kepadanya. Dan ketulusan itulah yang membangkitkan semangat hidupnya. Ketulusan yang membuatnya merasa disayangi. Ketulusan yang membuatnya merasa bahwa meskipun ia terjatuh dalam jurang kegelapan, Naruto akan tetap menerimanya—bahkan menyelamatkannya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga. Dan semua itu akan menghilang?

"Sial!"

Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia tidak boleh egois dengan memaksakan bahwa Naruto harus mengingatnya. Ia tidak boleh egois dengan mengabaikan keselamatan Naruto. Tidak. Ia harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Ia harus memisahkan Naruto dari siluman itu… karena ia yakin Naruto pun menginginkan hal yang sama.

Dan purnama akan segera tiba dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Anak itu… kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh…" ucap Kakashi sambil bersandar pada jendela ruang istirahat gedung Hokage. Di sampingnya, Iruka duduk sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Kakashi-san…" sahut sang Umino pelan, "hanya saja, aku sedikit mengerti perasaan Sasuke-kun. Naruto dan dia memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat dari apapun… Aku merasa ini semua terlalu berat baginya…" lirihnya.

Sang Hatake menatap pria berambut coklat itu dengan lembut, "Meskipun ikatan antara dirimu dan Naruto juga kuat, tetap saja kau lebih memikirkan orang lain… Itulah salah satu kelebihanmu, Iruka-sensei…" ujarnya.

Iruka tersenyum sendu, "Kakashi-san sendiri juga memikirkan hal yang sama bukan?" ia mengamati pemandangan di luar gedung, "baginya yang selama ini dirundung kegelapan, cahaya Naruto merupakan satu-satunya jalan keluar. Dan nantinya…" sang Umino tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu berat—bahkan untuknya…

Sebuah pelukan hangat tercipta di sore itu. Membagi kesedihan dan penyesalan yang akan datang kelak. Namun, demi satu harapan yang meyakinkan, perasaan apapun akan dikorbankan.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"_Kau tidur?" tanya Naruto di suatu malam pada pemuda di sampingnya._

"_Hn." Sasuke membalas dengan mata terpejam._

"_Memangnya kalau tidur bisa membalas pertanyaan ya?" Naruto melirik sang Uchiha sambil mencibir._

"_Hn."_

_Sang Uzumaki mengerang kesal, "Hentikan 'hn'mu itu, Teme!"_

"_Berisik."_

_Merasa tak ada guna membalas satu kata itu, Naruto membuang napas panjang. Mata birunya memandang langit malam yang menyelimutinya dan Sasuke. Mereka tengah berbaring di atas padang rumput desa Konoha, tempat mengasingkan diri dari keramaian, tempat paling nyaman untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Hanya berdua, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain._

"_Besok misi pertama setelah sekian lamanya…" gumam Naruto, "bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?" Ia bertanya lagi pada pemuda berambut raven itu._

_Sasuke tak langsung menjawab melainkan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan warna yang senada dengan langit malam. Bintang-bintang terpantul jelas dalam bola oniksnya, membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang serupa dengan apa yang diharapkannya._

"_Misi pertama…" ia berucap pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto, "jangan sampai terbunuh, Dobe."_

"_Apa itu maksudnya? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan jadi beban, huh?" kesal Naruto yang kini menatap langsung sang Uchiha; memposisikan dirinya di atas sang pemuda—yang membelalakkan matanya._

_Suara angin berhembus, diiringi suara dedaunan dan semak-semak yang bergesekan membentuk nada tersendiri. Burung malam pun bernyanyi dengan suara menenangkan, tak peduli pada apa yang kegelapan hasilkan. Semua beresonansi di sekitar dua pemuda yang saling menatap dalam diam. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke belum ada yang bergerak dari posisinya—bahkan seperti membatu sambil tetap menatap langit masing-masing yang terpantul dalam bola mata mereka. Dan seperti tidak ingin keheningan itu terpecah, mereka jadi menikmati siratan kata yang bermain di dalam 'langit' tersebut. Kata-kata yang ingin sekali mereka ungkapkan tapi sulit untuk diutarakan._

_Sebelah tangan sang Uchiha mulai bergerak naik, hendak menyentuh tiga garis pada wajah kecoklatan pemuda di hadapannya. Ketika jemari itu bersentuhan dengan lapisan hangat yang ditujunya, bibir sang pemilik pun terbuka untuk menyampaikan vibrasinya._

"_Aku serius. Jangan sampai mati, Naruto…"_

_Safir sang lawan bicara melembut bersamaan dengan jemari kecoklatan yang menumpu pada jemari putih pertama. Bibir itu pun membuka, "Kalimat yang sama kuberikan padamu, Sasuke…" lalu merekahkan seulas senyum sendu seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi esok hari._

_Uchiha terakhir itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengus. "Cemaskan saja dirimu sendiri," ketusnya seraya menyingkirkan tubuh yang ada di atasnya lalu berada pada posisi duduk._

_Sang Uzumaki mendecak pelan, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan beban tahu," gerutunya yang kembali pada posisi berbaring menatap langit._

"_Hn, Dobe."_

_Ckk, Teme."_

_Dan angin kembali berhembus, mengulangi harmoni yang pernah terdengar begitu menenangkan. Bintang yang bersinar di atas sana pun seakan menjadi saksi bisu melodi ramah yang nyaman di telinga. Membuat hati sejuk dan teduh._

"_Usai misi besok, temani aku ke sini lagi ya?" pinta Naruto. "Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu…" lanjutnya dengan lebih pelan._

"_Hn."_

**-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"Aku belum menyampaikannya…" lirih seseorang dalam gelapnya ruang yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya kini. Suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya merupakan satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi tempat itu… karena ia hanya seorang diri, dikurung atas keinginannya sendiri. Terkadang, suara gesekan belenggu kaki membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tak sendirian. Namun, meskipun begitu, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa dirinya hanya sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang menemani. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin lemah… semakin membenci apa yang pernah ia banggakan sebagai seorang manusia.

Sejak awal melihat sekeliling, ia membenci orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan... yang menyembunyikan ketakutan. Ia membenci mereka yang dengan seenaknya menganggapnya sebagai monster. Ia membenci mereka yang tidak memberi kesempatan hidup dengan layak padanya. Namun, lihatlah sekarang. Segalanya berbalik 180 derajat. Kini, ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Kini, ia berharap bisa segera mati.

Takut. Ia takut mati. Ia takut pada kematian yang selalu dihadapinya setiap hari. Bukan karena mati akan membuatnya seorang diri—ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu—melainkan karena mati akan memisahkannya pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi—dan bukan mereka yang membencinya. Mati akan memisahkannya dari teman-teman yang disayanginya. Mati akan memisahkannya dari orang yang paling dikasihinya. Mati akan memisahkannya dari pemuda yang dicintainya,

… memisahkannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku belum menyampaikannya…" kalimat yang sama terucap lagi dengan lirih dari mulut sang pemuda, menandakan bahwa ia sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa mengutarakannya lebih awal. Padahal hanya mengenai hal sepele yang mungkin akan dianggap remeh oleh pemuda yang dimaksud, namun, ia ingin mengatakannya… dalam kondisi yang terbaik, bukan terburuk seperti sekarang. Pupuskah harapan itu?

_Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini._

Naruto tersenyum. Tidak, harapannya belum pupus. Sasuke berjanji untuk mengeluarkan _Kyuubi_ dari dalam dirinya. Dan Sasuke… ia berjanji untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu. Masih terbuka pintu harapan untuknya, dan ia percaya. Ia percaya bahwa pemuda itu akan menepati kata-katanya.

"Kali ini pasti, Sasuke," sang _Kyuubi holder_ mulai menegaskan sesuatu dalam hatinya, "setelah keluar dari sini, aku pasti akan menyampaikan perasaanku padamu!" yakinnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu berteriak sangat keras dan terjatuh menggeliat dengan liar. Rupanya siluman rubah yang mendekam dalam tubuhnya kembali beraksi, menyakitinya dengan intensitas penderitaan yang luar biasa.

Sang Uchiha, yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang penjara, mendapati suara yang menyayat hatinya; memecah pikiran dan emosinya serta akal sehat dengan cepat. Namun, apa daya yang ia miliki? Hanya bisa mendengar teriakan itu sambil menahan sakit dalam dirinya; menyeruak keluar bagai pembuluh otak yang hendak meledak.

Saat ini, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya satu: meringankan penderitaan pemuda yang paling disayanginya… meskipun itu berarti memori akan dirinya terhapus dengan sempurna.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam semakin larut namun beberapa orang masih terjaga tanpa kantuk sedikit pun. Tidak seperti biasanya memikirkan permasalahan berbeda untuk masing-masing orang, kini mereka memikirkan satu hal yang sama: besok, Naruto akan menjalani upacara itu. Pemuda yang mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan semangat pantang menyerah itu akan menjalani upacara yang membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari sekedar harta karun berwujud.

Memori… ingatan… kenangan… Naruto akan kehilangan hal-hal tersebut. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tidak tahu dampak itu, namun, tetap saja… rasanya ada yang menjanggal. Mulai lusa—atau besok setelah Naruto membuka matanya menjadi seorang pemuda tanpa siluman berekor sembilan, mereka akan mendapati orang lain… orang asing berwajah Naruto. Dan mereka yakin akan merasa canggung pada awalnya sebelum kembali terbiasa. Wajar saja… tapi mereka sebenarnya tidak mau. Mereka ingin tetap berlaku sama seperti sebelumnya terhadap Naruto. Sayangnya, mereka tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Akan sulit berhadapan dengan pemuda yang biasa menyapamu dengan riang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi salam dengan kesopanan yang tinggi. Akan sulit berhadapan dengan pemuda yang biasa adalah teman bertengkarmu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi teman yang baru kenal. Akan sulit berhadapan dengan pemuda yang biasa kau anggap saudaramu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang bukan siapa-siapa. Sulit… sangat sulit… bahkan mungkin saja kau akan merasa lebih baik tidak usah mengenalnya sedari awal…

Perkara yang memusingkan, dan mereka harus menghadapinya setelah esok menjelang. Kalau semua bisa dihadapi dengan pengabaian, mereka mungkin akan melakukannya. Namun, sekali lagi, tidak bisa. Pemuda itu adalah sahabat mereka. Pemuda itu adalah keluarga mereka. Pemuda itu adalah matahari mereka. Pemuda itu adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Untuk berlaku seakan baru bertemu dengannya… mereka sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Kembali malam semakin larut, namun mereka sama sekali tidak merasa butuh tidur saat ini. Dibandingkan mereka, ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkannya. Dan dengan cara apapun, mereka akan memberikannya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Desa Suna_**

"Ini laporan misi selama seminggu," ucap seorang pengawal sambil meletakkan sebuah berkas di atas meja sang pemimpin. "Saya permisi, Kazekage-sama."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kazekage mengangguk sembari memeriksa laporan tersebut. Saat sedang membaca, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan dua sosok saudara kandungnya.

"Gaara, ada kabar dari Konoha. Mereka bilang besok akan mengadakan upacara untuk memisahkan _Kyuubi_ dari tubuh Naruto," info Temari, membuat Gaara tersentak.

"Alasannya?" tanya sang pemimpin dengan curiga. _Apa Konoha bermaksud membunuh Naruto?_

"Segel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuh Naruto melemah semenjak mereka merebut gulungan yang dicuri pemuda Kabuto itu. Beberapa kali Naruto lepas kendali sehingga ia dikurung di penjara khusus yang dijaga oleh ANBU spesial bawahan Hokage. Dan Hokage sendiri meminta Uchiha Sasuke untuk melakukan _jutsu_ yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Uchiha secara turun temurun," jelas Kankurou.

Gaara membanting berkas yang tadi dibacanya, mengagetkan kedua kakaknya. "Lalu mereka memilih untuk membunuh Naruto, begitu?" Ia tak percaya Konoha sanggup melakukan hal sekeji itu ketika berada di bawah pimpinan Tsunade.

"Menurut Shikamaru, Naruto tidak akan mati," Temari memberitahu Gaara apa yang didengarnya dari pemuda Nara yang merupakan partner kerjasamanya, "hanya saja…" Kankurou dan Gaara menatapnya seakan memintanya untuk melanjutkan, "hanya saja, Naruto akan melupakan segalanya…" lirih Temari pada akhirnya.

Kankurou tersentak mendengarnya sebelum beralih untuk melihat reaksi sang adik. Benar, Gaara terlihat lebih terkejut darinya. Wajar saja. Pemuda itu tak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi situasi seperti itu. Tentu ia lega mendengar Naruto tidak akan mati—tapi melupakan segalanya? Itu lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri.

"Gaara…" Temari mengerti perasaan adik bungsunya karena Naruto adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dari kematian dan sekarang merupakan sahabat yang tak tergantikan. Dan sekarang sahabat pertamanya itu akan melupakannya? Pergi meninggalkannya dan kenangan tentang mereka? Gaara lebih memilih kematian daripada harus melupakan sang Uzumaki kalau ia berada di posisinya. Namun, ia lebih dari tahu bahwa ia sendiri takkan membiarkan Naruto mati.

"Pukul berapa mereka akan melaksanakannya?" tanya sang Kazekage akhirnya sambil bersandar pada kursinya dengan lelah.

"Pukul sepuluh malam, tepat saat purnama penuh," jawab Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk. Setelahnya, kedua kakaknya pun keluar ruangan… meninggalkannya dalam kemelut hati.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"_Kau masih mengejarnya?"_

"_Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan itu sehingga ia nyaris tersedak dalam menelan ramen favoritnya._

"_Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu," Gaara mengurungkan niat untuk menanyakan hal itu lagi. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diterimanya, tapi tetap saja—_

"_Ini tentang Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya balik setelah meneguk segelas air. Ia menatap sang Kazekage yang sedang bersamanya karena sang Hokage memintanya menemani pemuda itu selama korespondensi antara Konoha dan Suna berlangsung lalu membalas, "Walau itu kau, jawabanku tetap sama, Gaara."_

_Pemuda Sabaku itu meliriknya lalu menghela napas panjang tanpa terdeteksi. Ia raih segelas air di depannya sembari berkata, "Daripada membuang waktu mengejar orang itu, lebih baik kau konsentrasi untuk mencapai gelar Hokage. Itu impianmu, 'kan?"_

_Mendengar itu, Naruto malah nyengir kuda, "Kau mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti Ero-sennin tahu!" serunya lalu menghabiskan kuah ramennya hingga mangkuknya terlihat bersinar. "Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan untuk membalasnya? Kubilang biarpun menjadi orang terbodoh di antara yang paling bodoh, aku takkan menyerah untuk membawa Sasuke pulang!"_

_Gaara mengerti nada yang dilontarkan sang Uzumaki. Keyakinan untuk merebut kembali seseorang yang berharga, itulah yang ada di dalamnya. Untuk hal yang seperti itu, Gaara memang tak bisa mengalahkannya. Lalu ia pun tersenyum tipis._

"_Bahkan orang paling bodoh pun bisa melakukan sesuatu," gumam sang Kazekage—yang kali ini membuat Naruto tertawa._

"_Jangan jadi kembarannya, Gaara!" serunya sambil mengingat jawaban yang juga diberikan oleh gurunya yang telah tiada._

**-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-**

Lalu, pagi pun datang dengan tak diinginkan, mengawali sebuah peristiwa yang akan mengubah segalanya. Sekeras apapun menolak, jawaban yang tersisa tetaplah sama. Dan waktu… waktu takkan mau menunggu lebih lama.

-.-.-TBC-.-.-

_Update chapter _3! XD Semoga berkenan ya~

_Mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	4. 4th Promise: The Promise to Hold

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (Bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu)

**Warning:** _Semi-canon, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi hints_, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** Alur tetap maju-mundur ya. Semoga nggak bingung bacanya. ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jangan menatapku seakan aku ini pembohong. Jangan melihatku seakan aku ini sampah. Jangan membicarakanku seakan aku ini tak layak ada.

Aku bukan pembohong. Aku bukan sampah. Dan aku ada di sini!

Aku bukan pelanggar janji! Akan kubuktikan itu!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Broken Seal of Promise**

**© Kionkitchee**

**4****th**** Promise: The Promise to Hold**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Malam ini bulan penuh. Kita akan melaksanakannya tepat pukul sepuluh. Siapkan pasukan ANBU dan tempatkan mereka pada posisi mata angin. Biarkan mereka menahan _chakra Kyuubi_ saat siluman itu dikeluarkan nanti. Dan jangan lupa dengan _barrel_ yang sudah dilapisi kertas mantra dari darah Uchiha. Begitu _Kyuubi_ berhasil dikurung di dalamnya, Sasuke akan menorehkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ di dahinya, dan upacara pun selesai."

Sesuai dengan titah sang Hokage, seluruh pasukan yang bertugas segera melakukan tugasnya. Mereka menyiapkan segala peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan juga mempersiapkan diri sendiri. Mereka waspada akan _Kyuubi_ yang lepas kendali, namun berusaha yakin bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar. Sebentar lagi, semua dimulai.

"Apa Uchiha-kun belum datang melapor, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune. Sang Hokage tidak berbalik dari kegiatannya mengisi berkas yang akan disampaikannya pada rapat _Kage_. Kasus Naruto ini murni menjadi tanggung jawabnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Dia akan tiba nanti," gumam Tsunade, seolah meminta sang asisten untuk tak bertanya lagi. Ia tahu di mana sang Uchiha saat ini, dan ia tak berniat untuk mengganggunya sekarang. Karena, setelah ini, semua akan berubah. Dan Shizune paham maksud tersembunyi seniornya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hari ini purnama ya?" suara serak pemuda bermarga Uzumaki terdengar dari balik sel tempatnya mendekam. Ia bertanya pada siapapun yang mendengar. Sayang, tiada satu pun yang mendengarnya karena ia sendirian. Tak lama dari tanyanya, ia mendengar suara lain yang memasuki teritorinya. Naruto hapal suara yang berupa langkah itu lalu tersenyum. "Kau datang lagi, Sasuke?"

Sang pengunjung mendengus, "Tidak suka?"

Naruto menggeleng sembari menampakkan wajah lelahnya. "Aku senang kok!" balasnya. "Kau membawakanku ramen?" tanyanya lagi sambil nyengir. Di saat payah seperti itu pun ia tetap mencoba becanda.

Sasuke mendecak sambil melangkah mendekati jeruji segel, "Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan menraktirmu," ucapnya, mengulangi janji yang pernah ia ucapkan tempo hari. Dan ia melihat cengiran sang Uzumaki bertambah lebar lalu mengangguk ceria. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar… ia tahu bahwa semua takkan menjadi seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Oniks yang menatapnya berbeda dengan apa yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Warna malam itu kini lebih terlihat… "Bersedia cerita?" tanyanya kemudian dengan bahasa sopan yang beberapa hari ini lengket di lidahnya… membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak suka... aku tidak suka caramu berbicara, Dobe!" gusar Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti itu? Memuakkan!" dan ia mulai marah. Ia tak mengenal pemuda itu. Ia tak mengenal lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia seperti berbicara pada orang asing… yang ia tahu akan benar terjadi setelah malam ini berakhir. Sayangnya, sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak memberinya respon yang ia inginkan.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu muak…" lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum sendu, dan seketika mendapat gebrakan keras tepat pada jeruji yang berada di depan wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke mendekat sambil menggenggam jeruji tersebut.

"Balas aku… hina aku seperti biasanya… panggil aku _teme_ seperti yang sering kau lakukan! Tantang aku bertarung seperti dulu! Seperti kau yang dulu! DOBE!" seru Sasuke, terdengar begitu frustasi. Ia sangat marah… marah pada Naruto yang berubah, juga pada dirinya sendiri yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali menggunakan _jutsu_ itu. Ia marah pada segalanya yang menyebabkan hidupnya seperti itu…

"Sasuke…" Naruto menyentuh jemari putih itu dengan jemarinya yang kasar. Kini senyuman telah pudar dari wajahnya. "Aku tetaplah diriku… aku tetap Naruto yang kau kenal—_dobe_ yang kau sebut-sebut selama ini… aku hanya sedang berbahagia—mengetahui kau berusaha keras menyempurnakan _jutsu_ untuk memisahkan _Kyuubi_ dari tubuhku sungguh membuatku bahagia!" Perlahan, ia kembali tersenyum. Kemudian, seraya memejamkan mata, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku bahagia, Sasuke… ternyata… ternyata kau pun peduli padaku… dan perasaan itu membuncah dalam hatiku… Aku bahagia, Sasuke, sangat—sangat bahagia!" Setetes embun pun jatuh dari langit birunya… membuat sang Uchiha terdiam di tempat.

Itukah yang dipikirkan Naruto? Itukah yang ada dalam benak sang Uzumaki? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke justru menghancurkan segalanya? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya nanti malah melenyapkan perasaan itu?

Tidak, bukan begitu. Yang sebenarnya bermain dalam pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah kenyataan bahwa sang Uchiha peduli padanya. Ia yang selama ini selalu mendapati kalimat kebencian dari Sasuke kini mendapatkan sebentuk kepedulian dari pemuda yang sama, bukankah hal itu justru membahagiakan? Mengetahui Sasuke juga menyayanginya, bagi Naruto, itu adalah keajaiban yang datang padanya.

"Aku…" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "selalu berpikir bahwa kau membenciku dari lubuk hatimu—yah, mengingat aku selalu ikut campur urusanmu sampai saat ini, tidak heran kau membenciku—dan pikiran itu semakin memperburuk diriku… Dulu, aku pun ingin membencimu—karena kau terlalu sempurna, juga karena pergi meninggalkan desa—tapi… tapi tidak bisa… Aku tidak sanggup membencimu… bahkan, daripada membenci, lebih baik aku menyukaimu… dan itulah yang sampai saat ini kurasakan…" jelasnya dengan lebih pelan. Wajahnya terpampang langsung menghadap sang Uchiha. Naruto sama sekali tidak malu mengakui apa yang selama ini tertanam di hatinya. Sasuke memang harus mengetahuinya.

"Aku—"

Pengakuan Naruto terhenti oleh gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menarik wajahnya mendekat dengan cepat. Lalu, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, sang Uchiha menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uzumaki… mengecupnya dengan lembut di antara jeruji yang terpasang. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat namun terasa seperti selamanya, memberikan jawaban tak terlontar dari pengakuan yang nyaris terdengar. Kepastian akan perasaan terhadap satu sama lain.

Sayangnya, momen itu tak bertahan lama karena Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauhi jeruji—mengejutkan sang Uchiha. Ketika pemuda berambut _raven_ hendak bertanya, mata oniksnya membulat mendapati sosok di hadapannya meringkuk dan menggeliat sambil mengeluarkan rintih kesakitan. _Kyuubi_ memulai penindasannya lagi.

"Na… Naruto…"

"Pe-pergi… kumohon p-pergi…" lalu Naruto berteriak pilu namun tampak ia berusaha menahannya mati-matian, "PERGI! JANGAN LIHAT AKU!" histerisnya, memohon sang Uchiha agar segera pergi. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti itu. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu betapa menderitanya ia.

Sasuke mengerti hal itu. Dan dalam sekejap, ia telah lenyap dari hadapan sang Uzumaki.

Malam nanti, ia takkan ragu lagi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sekelompok orang sedang berjalan di pusat keramaian Konoha. Mereka mengenakan pakaian formal yang tidak biasanya seraya melangkah pelan menuju suatu tempat. Sebenarnya, mereka enggan pergi dari rumah di saat seperti ini, apalagi mengetahui masa depan yang akan terjadi nanti. Tidak ada satu pun yang senang dengan upacara yang akan berlangsung meskipun upacara itu bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku tidak ingin datang malam ini…" lirih Ino.

"Aku juga begitu," sahut Tenten pelan.

"Tapi… tidak mungkin tidak datang…" Lee menimpali dengan lemas. Semangat masa mudanya masih pergi entah ke mana setelah mendengar kondisi Naruto.

Neji menghela napas, "Kalau kau sampai se-depresi ini, bagaimana dengan Naruto, Lee?" Pemuda serba hijau di sampingnya mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lebih baik bersikap biasa saja," Kali ini Shikamaru bicara—yang langsung mendapat dengusan kasar dari pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Coba lakukan itu setelah upacaranya selesai!" kasar Kiba. "Semua juga tahu kalau dia nggak bakal jadi kayak dulu! _Kuso_!" kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mencoba percaya?" Shino menawarkan.

"Percaya apanya?" tanya Tenten.

"Percaya bahwa Naruto bisa mengubah takdir. Itu maksudnya," Neji membalas, "selama ini itulah yang terjadi, bukan? Kalau boleh jujur, dari awal aku tak percaya Naruto bisa membawa Uchiha pulang, tapi nyatanya dia berhasil," tambahnya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya! Aku percaya Naruto-kun akan tetap menjadi Naruto-kun!" yakinnya pada sang Inuzuka.

Chouji menepuk pundak Kiba, "Naruto itu kuat. Percayalah padanya, Kiba!"

Akhirnya, Kiba tertawa kecil, "Kalian ini, kalau mau mengatakan hal seperti itu, kalian salah orang! Coba katakan itu pada Sasuke… dia lebih membutuhkannya…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam tiba. Bulan penuh tampak pada gelapnya lapisan langit tanpa bintang. Seakan tertawa, bulan memicingkan pandangannya pada serimbun hutan yang melindungi sosok seorang pemuda ber-_yukata_ putih kotor yang berdiri di atas segel terbuat dari darah Uchiha. Di sekelilingnya, empat ANBU bersiap pada posisi mata angin, masing-masing menggenggam gulungan segel peninggalan _Hokage_ pertama. Kemudian, di depannya terdapat sebuah drum sebesar dirinya… bersama dengan seorang pemuda.

"Naruto, Sasuke akan melakukan _jutsu_ pemisahan _Kyuubi_ dari tubuhmu," ucap Tsunade yang berdiri beberapa meter dari sisi samping sang Uzumaki, "kukatakan dengan jujur, proses ini akan sangat menyakitkan karena _chakra_-mu dan _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ memiliki sinkronisasi yang paling dekat dari semua orang yang pernah menjadi wadahnya. Kau akan merasa seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup lalu terbakar," jelasnya. "Apa kau benar-benar siap?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Lakukan saja," balasnya tenang seolah ia tak merasakan ketakutan di dalamnya, berbeda dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang mengeraskan rahang. Ia menatap lurus pada mereka kemudian tersenyum tipis… yang malah semakin membuat semuanya khawatir.

Tsunade mendecak, "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, Naruto! Ini perkara serius!" Sama seperti Sasuke, wanita itu tak suka jika sang Uzumaki membalas seperti orang lain. Ia ingin, paling tidak di saat-saat terakhir, 'bocah' kesayangannya bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Jangan salah sangka, _Bacchan_," Naruto berkata lagi sambil menyunggingkan seringai yang semakin terlihat, "Aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi _Hokage_ menggantikanmu! Kubilang lakukan, ya lakukan saja! Aku bukan seorang pengecut yang takut dengan hal kecil seperti itu! Dan aku bukan lelaki yang akan menarik kembali kata-kata yang telah kuucapkan! Aku adalah seorang ninja, dan itulah jalan ninjaku!" tegasnya dengan mata biru yang terlihat membara oleh idealisme miliknya.

Semua terpana. Semua terpukau dengan semangat yang dimiliki pemuda berambut pirang itu. Meskipun dalam kondisi yang genting, Naruto tetap mempertahankan jalan ninjanya. Sungguh seorang _shinobi_ sejati.

"YOOOSSH! BERJUANGLAH, NARUTO-KUN! SEMANGATMU ITU KINI SAMPAI KEPADAKU!" Tiba-tiba Lee berseru sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya yang unik terlihat berapi-api seolah ia telah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali.

"_Ga-ganbatte kudasai, Naruto-kun_!" Hinata menyahuti Lee dengan segenap keberaniannya. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda yang paling disukainya itu akan baik-baik saja.

"_Ikke_, Naruto!" Ino pun berseru sementara Chouji di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Ubahlah takdir, Naruto," Neji menggumam pelan sambil menyeringai kecil. Tenten tersenyum menyemangati.

Shino menepuk pundak Kiba yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Kita akan berbuat ulah seperti dulu lagi, Naruto! Awas kalau kau mati!" ancam sang Inuzuka—membuat Naruto nyengir ke arahnya.

"_Mendoukusai_," Shikamaru mendecak dengan seulas senyum bermain di bibirnya.

Dan Iruka tersenyum haru dari balik pohon tempatnya menyandarkan diri. Semua, teman-teman Naruto menyemangati 'anak'nya. Ia percaya bahwa apapun yang terjadi nantinya, Naruto takkan pernah berubah. Naruto akan tetap dan terus menjadi Naruto. Ia semakin yakin akan hal itu setelah melihat sang ANBU senior tersenyum dari balik topeng hitamnya.

Tsunade pun tersenyum simpul. Ia melirik pemimpin lain yang berdiri di sana. Sabaku Gaara, sang _Kazekage_. Namun, ia tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari sang pemuda dan pengawalnya seakan mereka tak memiliki niatan untuk sekedar berbicara. Wanita berambut pirang kuncir bawah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai upacaranya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai sekarang," Tsunade menginstruksikan para ANBU sebelum menatap sang Uchiha yang semenjak tadi hanya diam, "Sasuke, lakukan!" tegasnya sebelum melompat mundur seraya menciptakan _barrier_ untuk melindungi semua yang menyaksikan.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _hakama_ khas keluarga Uchiha itu mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ tingkat ketiga dan mengeluarkan _Susanoo_. Setelah pelindung terkuat itu menyelubungi dirinya, ANBU yang berada di empat mata angin membuka gulungan yang mereka genggam. Gulungan itu bergerak menyatu satu sama lain sehingga terbentuklah segi empat dengan Naruto di pusatnya. Sasuke yang berada di luar segi empat memainkan jemarinya sehingga segel yang akan digunakan terlihat di telapak tangannya. Seperti _Chidori_ yang diwarnai merah.

"Naruto," tiba-tiba terdengar Gaara memanggil, membuat Sasuke berhenti sementara dan Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian sang Uzumaki, _Kazekage_ muda itu melanjutkan,

"Bertahanlah… karena kau harus menepati janjimu,"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. Ia takkan mengingkari ucapan yang pernah ia sampaikan pada sang pemuda. Ia pasti menepatinya.

Dinding merah tercipta dari segel yang diciptakan sang Uchiha, memutus pandangan semua orang dari sang Uzumaki. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto di dalam. Hanya bisa menebak dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Yang bisa mereka saksikan hanyalah Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki ruang merah itu… lalu lenyap.

Sakura yang semenjak tadi berdiam di tenda klinik dan tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengatupkan tangan seraya berdoa. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja…

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Yo, Gaara! Kau sibuk sekali nih!" Naruto menyapa Gaara yang sedang istirahat ketika berkunjung ke Suna menemani Tsunade._

"_Tidak sesibuk dirimu yang setiap saat berlatih," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis._

_Sang Uzumaki bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah sang Sabaku, "Tapi aku akan segera menjadi sepertimu kok!" tegasnya dengan cengiran lebar._

_Gaara tertawa pelan, "Seperti biasa ya, kau terlalu percaya diri," gumamnya._

"_Heh! Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan pasti mempererat hubungan dengan desamu! Kau tunggu saja, Kazekage!"_

"_Tentu, Calon Hokage."_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Sasuke,"

Sang Uchiha berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya lekat. Setelah jarak di antara mereka tinggal sedikit, Naruto perlahan melepaskan _obi_ yang melilit tubuhnya. Sasuke pun maju untuk membantu sang Uzumaki menanggalkan _yukata_-nya.

"Dulu… juga pernah seperti ini, 'kan?" Naruto menggumam tenang sembari tersenyum. Jemarinya bergerak menjatuhkan _obi_ hitam kemudian beralih untuk menyentuh bahu sang Uchiha. "Bedanya, akulah yang waktu itu membantumu berpakaian," lanjutnya sembari memberi jalan untuk Sasuke melepas perban yang melilit lengannya. Setelah lembaran putih bernoda merah itu bertumpuk di atas _obi_ hitam, gerakan mereka berhenti.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _ruby_ setelah sempat teralihkan. Lekat bagai hendak bersatu apapun caranya. Mengucap pesan akan sesuatu yang masih tersimpan rapat dalam hati. Kata-kata yang sangat ingin dilontarkan namun juga yang paling ingin disembunyikan. Kalimat pengakuan…

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang menyentuh bahu Naruto. Pemuda itu menekan sedikit bahan yang menutupi warna kecoklatan sang Uzumaki sehingga kain itu ikut bergeser sesuai gerakan tangannya. Pelan bergerak membuka, memperlihatkan kulit pundak yang bebercak merah oleh luka yang tidak lagi disembuhkan _Kyuubi_. Terus bergerak hingga _yukata_ Naruto terlepas sepenuhnya… membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak polos di depan warna api pemuda lainnya.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya setelah diam seribu bahasa.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak masalah," balasnya singkat, sama sekali tidak merasa malu telanjang di depan sang Uchiha. Pikirnya bukan lagi pada hal remeh seperti itu melainkan penuh pada sang sahabat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak helaian pirang Naruto. "Tidak akan lama, Dobe. Aku janji," ujarnya bermaksud menenangkan walaupun ia bukan orang yang pandai melakukannya.

"Aku tahu, teme. Aku percaya padamu!" sahut Naruto sambil nyengir kuda—yang langsung tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari bahwa sahabat terbaiknya tengah menciumnya untuk yang kedua kali… lumat, berperang dengan hasrat… menumpahkan segalanya sebelum terlambat… sebelum menguap dan lenyap,

… sebelum menghilang.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Heh! Kau masih hidup rupanya! Kuakui semangatmu, Bocah!"_

_Naruto terbaring melingkar di dalam penjara dengan napas terengah-engah. Siksaan Kyuubi dari dalam baru saja berhenti, meninggalkannya bersimbah darah dan nyaris mati kalau bukan karena chakra khusus klan Uzumaki._

"_Ini… bukan… apa-apa…" lirihnya berusaha bertahan._

_Kyuubi tertawa sinis, "Kau melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia! Apa kau tahu akibat dari keputusan untuk memisahkanku dari tubuhmu, huh? APA KAU TAHU?"_

_Sang Uzumaki berusaha menutup telinganya yang seperti pecah karena suara Kyuubi yang begitu memekakkan. Ia takkan termakan kata-kata penderitaan yang diucapkan siluman itu._

_Namun Kyuubi tetap berjaya. "KAU AKAN MELUPAKAN SEGALANYA! Ingatanmu, kenanganmu, SEMUANYA AKAN MENGHILANG!" lalu tertawa histeris. "KAU AKAN MENJADI BONEKA KOSONG TANPA INGATAN SEDIKITPUN!"_

_Sebulir airmata mengalir, membasahi sanubari yang terkoyak oleh kepedihan yang merobek jiwa. Sedikitnya, Naruto sudah menyadari hal itu._

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

Kelima jari kiri Sasuke menusuk perut Naruto tepat pada segel yang sempat diperbaharui oleh sang pemuda. Kemudian, ia memutar jari ke arah kanan sampai terbentuk lingkaran hitam yang merupakan pertanda bahwa kunci telah tebuka. _Mangekyou_ yang masih setia di matanya menatap lebar langit di hadapannya sebelum menarik siluman dalam tubuh Naruto keluar.

Ruang merah memanjang hingga menembus langit yang dihiasi bulan penuh. Purnama putih pun perlahan memerah, membentuk kurungan istimewa yang kemudian membungkus _Kyuubi_ lalu memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam _barrel_ yang telah disiapkan di luar. Keempat ANBU penjaga bergegas menyegel _barrel_ tersebut dengan menempelkan gulungan yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan yang tersisa adalah bagian Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha melenyapkan ruang merah dengan segel sebelah tangan yang ia tiru dari Haku dulu. Sebelah tangannya lagi menopang tubuh Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga namun masih sadar. Ia membawa sang Uzumaki yang telah dibungkus kain putih ke tempat Sakura yang sudah bersiap mengalirkan _chakra_-nya. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali ke tempat _barrel_ berada untuk menyelesaikan perannya.

"Hei, Siluman," Sasuke menyentuh _barrel_ tersebut pada bagian tutupnya, "kau berada dalam kendaliku," dan ia pun menorehkan tiga tanda koma hitam berpusat pada bagian tersebut, menjadikan _Kyuubi_ sebagai senjata yang tidak lagi berbahaya.

"Penyegelan… selesai."

Malam semakin larut dengan bulan bersinar kemerahan. Angin tak lagi menghembuskan sukmanya, hanya tinggal desiran asa berkumpul mengelilingi cahaya yang meredup oleh luka. Dan semakin padam sinar itu, semakin pedih terasa mengiris jiwa. Tak terpungkiri, hujan turun dari lembah pelangi dan menjadi kubangan hitam di balik lengkungan penuh arti.

Menghilang.

Bulatan cahaya itu telah menghilang.

Namun, tetap menunggu… menunggu untuk kembali dibangkitkan.

Suatu hari nanti.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sasuke,"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku penasaran tapi jangan marah ya?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sewaktu kau mengetahui bahwa Itachi merupakan agen ganda, bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

"…"

"_Aku tahu kau takkan menjawabnya. Lupakan saja!"_

"… _Kupikir… saat itu duniaku runtuh… Aku sangat membencinya tapi juga…"_

"_Sulit, begitu? Kau membencinya tapi juga menyayanginya…"_

"_Hn. Tidak kusangka aku akan membicarakan hal ini denganmu,"_

"_Baka! Tentu saja kau hanya akan membicarakan ini denganku!"_

"_Ya ya… Cuma kau yang berani menyinggung topik ini,"_

"… _Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"_

"_Kau benar-benar berani, Dobe,"_

"_Humph! Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Uzumaki Naruto-sama takut!"_

"_Kecuali hantu."_

"_TEME! Aku cuma ingin tahu perasaanmu sekarang—maksudku, tidak baik kalau kau masih membencinya! Dia 'kan sudah—"_

"_Aku tahu… Aku tahu…"_

"…"

"_Mungkin aku sedikit senang… mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia tak bersalah…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Dan tak pernah melupakanku… Itu sudah cukup."_

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

_Chapter_ pendek, Kyou sadar itu, tapi inilah _chapter_ keempat dari _Broken Seal of Promise_. _Chapter_ depan adalah _chapter_ terakhir. Jadi, tetap tunggu ya~

_Mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	5. Last Promise: Home is You

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke (Bisa SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu)

**Warning:** _Semi-canon, Shonen-Ai, Yaoi hints_, OOC, OOC, OOC, _typo(s)_, pengulangan kata. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Feel free to leave this page if you don't feel easy to read it. I've warned you already._

**A/N:** Chapter terakhir! Selamat membaca! ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasakan hal ini. Maafkan aku.

Aku mencintaimu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Broken Seal of Promise**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Last Promise: Home is You**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ranting pohon mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada salah satu jendela kamar di lantai dua Rumah Sakit Konoha. Seakan meminta masuk, batang kecil nan tipis itu mengalunkan ritme tersendiri hingga akhirnya permohonannya terkabul. Jendela dibuka oleh sepasang lengan yang ditutupi _sweater_ biru tua.

"Udaranya sejuk hari ini! Saya buka saja ya jendelanya?" Iruka memberi saran pada seseorang yang menempati kamar itu. Setelahnya, pria itu kembali duduk di samping ranjang yang berbalut selimut krem pudar. Di atasnya, seorang pria lainnya menatap sang Umino dengan bingung.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka kemudian.

"U… Umino-san? Kenapa…" lelaki berambut abu-abu pudar itu sepertinya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Iruka tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir! Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. _Hokage_-sama meminta saya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda, Kabuto-san," balasnya.

Sang pria, Yakushi Kabuto, yang beberapa hari lalu mendapati dirinya dikurung di sebuah ruangan khusus namun sekarang telah berada di rumah sakit, mengerutkan dahi pertanda tidak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya Tsunade melarang siapapun menemuinya? Kalau seperti ini, anak kecil sekalipun bisa bertatap muka dengannya! Apa ia sudah dianggap tidak berbahaya?

"Tsunade-sama berkata bahwa permintaan Anda akan segera dipenuhi," Iruka mengatakan pesan sang _Hokage_ dengan lugas. Senyum tak lagi bermain di bibirnya.

Kabuto tertegun, "… Benarkah itu? Permintaanku akan dikabulkan?" sangsinya.

Sang Umino mengangguk, "Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Hari ini, Sasuke-kun sendiri yang akan melakukannya, dan saya harap…" kilat di matanya berubah tajam, memandang sang Yakushi dengan tatapan menusuk, "jangan pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya! Saya tidak peduli apakah Anda bertemu dengan orang itu atau tidak sama sekali, yang jelas, jangan pernah kembali ke dunia ini apapun caranya!" ancamnya.

Sejenak terdiam karena tak menyangka Iruka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kabuto kemudian mengangguk. Selama permintaannya terpenuhi, ia takkan membuat ulah lagi.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

"_Katakan, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!" Ibiki menginterogasi Kabuto. Di sampingnya, Tsunade memperhatikan sembari menganalisa._

"… _Aku ingin mati," Kabuto menjawab lemah setelah penyiksaan yang dirasakannya, "aku ingin menghilangkan nyawa abadi ini…" jelasnya._

_Pria besar dengan beratus luka di tubuhnya menjambak helaian abu-abu sang tahanan, "Apa rencanamu di balik ini semua?" tanyanya lagi seolah tak mengindahkan alasan pertama yang dilontarkan sang Yakushi._

_Lagi-lagi, jawaban yang sama terlontar dari mantan bawahan Orochimaru itu._

"_Kenapa Kau yang sudah menguasai jutsu terlarang itu sekarang malah ingin mengakhiri diri sendiri?" Kali ini ganti Tsunade yang bertanya._

_Kabuto menatap sang Hokage sejenak sebelum membalas, "Jawabanku akan sama dengan apa yang sering dilontarkan Naruto-kun mengenai Sasuke-kun…"_

_Ibiki dan Tsunade sempat bingung, namun, sang Hokage dengan cepat mengetahui maksudnya. Wanita itu hanya mendecak kesal sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari tempat interogasi._

'_Tanpamu, aku takkan mampu bertahan lebih lama, Orochimaru-sama…'_

**-.-.-End of Flashback-.-.-**

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang, _Kazekage_-sama, Temari-san, Kankurou-san," ucap Sakura pada Gaara. Ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengantar _Sand Siblings_ hingga ke pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Bukan masalah, Sakura," balas Temari, "Konoha adalah teman kami," tambahnya dengan senyum.

Kankurou menyeringai, "Yah, Suna sedang tidak sibuk juga sih," lanjutnya, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Setidaknya, kalian mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat," gumam Haruno.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, "Sama sekali tidak. Kalau terus kepikiran tentang Naruto, rasanya waktu istirahat sama sekali tidak berguna," ucapnya. "Orang yang merepotkan…"

Temari nyengir geli sementara Kankurou mendecak, "Kau terdengar seperti lelaki Nara itu, Gaara!" Yang bersangkutan hanya mendelik tajam.

Sakura tersenyum sendu sambil tetap menatap Gaara. "Kau… benar-benar menyayanginya ya, Gaara," ucapnya, kini tanpa menyebutkan gelar yang disandang pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia bahagia mengetahui ada yang menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkan Naruto karena itu berarti sang Uzumaki tidak sendirian jika berada di luar sana. Meskipun sang Sabaku pernah berada dalam kondisi _Jinchuuriki_, mereka tidak saling membenci. Mereka… saling mengerti. Dan Sakura bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kami akan datang lagi," Gaara berbicara dengan penuh keyakinan. Di kedua sisinya, Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu! Pintu Konoha akan selalu terbuka untuk kalian!" seru Sakura. Dan dengan satu senyuman terakhir, Sabaku bersaudara pun meninggalkan desa.

"Mereka sudah pulang ya?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul di samping sang Haruno yang sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Tapi mereka akan segera ke sini lagi," sahut Sakura, "hingga saat itu tiba, kita harus berusaha agar tak ada yang berubah di Konoha!" jelasnya dengan mata penuh keyakinan.

Shikamaru menatapnya sekilas sebelum menghela napas, "Ya, Kau benar… Yang penting sekarang, Kau harus istirahat. Dari tadi kau sibuk dengan pasien, 'kan?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Yang butuh istirahat bukan aku…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun, Shikamaru mengerti.

"Yah… merepotkan…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Melihat fajar menyingsing secara langsung di hari berikut bagai menyaksikan kilau berlian yang berpendar begitu indahnya. Pantulan yang dihasilkan mampu membuat langit biru kosong tampak hidup dan lebih berarti. Terasa nyaman dan menentramkan pun bersahabat, seakan mengajak jiwa-jiwa bermain bersamanya… seakan mengundang ke dalam ilusi abadi yang tak bisa ditolak. Itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatian seorang pemuda yang baru bangun dari mimpinya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" Pintu ruangan sang pemuda terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Iruka yang berwajah kaget lalu perlahan menjadi tenang dengan senyum merekah. Pria itu berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil membawa selimut tambahan untuk sang pemuda. "Pagi ini rasanya dingin sekali, kupikir mungkin kau akan kedinginan," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar—entah karena dingin atau hal lain.

Sang pemuda menatap pria itu sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa gerangan dirinya, apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini—bahkan tempat apa ini? Kenapa orang itu menyapanya dengan hangat seolah telah mengenalnya dengan baik? Apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat semuanya? Segala pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya yang ingin langsung ia tanyakan. Namun, suasana pagi yang indah dan tenang membuatnya mengurungkan hal itu. Rasa dingin yang dikatakan sang pria pun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah hangat yang berpendar di sekelilingnya… seakan ia baru saja terlepas dari kutukan berkepanjangan yang selama ini membelenggu hidupnya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil, "Karena Anda yang lebih tampak kedinginan, Anda saja yang memakai selimut itu. Saya tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya lembut. Tiada kekakuan dari nadanya meski kata-kata yang terlontar adalah kalimat formal yang jarang terdengar darinya dulu.

Iruka tertegun. Ia memang sudah memprediksi akan seperti ini jadinya, di mana Naruto tidak mengenali dirinya—bahkan pribadinya, tapi kata-kata itu… kalimat yang mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan lebih mencemaskan orang lain membuatnya—

"Wah, Naruto sudah sadar ya?" Suara lain terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut seiring deritan pintu yang dibuka. "Dan seperti biasa, Iruka-sensei selalu menjadi yang pertama datang," tambah sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Naruto oleh Iruka kini menatap pria bermasker hitam dengan lebih heran lagi. Apa tidak pengap bicara dengan masker di sekeliling hidung dan mulutnya? Atau justru malah terasa aneh kalau maskernya dilepas? Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Dan ketika pikirannya masih berkutat dengan perihal masker, telinganya mendengar suara sedu yang nyaris luput. Pemuda itu mendapati pria pertama menekap mulutnya seolah menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"Ah, maaf! Karena kedinginan, saya sampai mengeluarkan airmata!" Iruka berkelit meskipun dengan alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Kakashi pun merangkulnya sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Iruka-sensei mandi pagi-pagi buta sih, makanya kedinginan," katanya mencoba membuat alasan yang cocok dengan alasan pertama.

"Kalau begitu, selimutnya dipakai saja, eh, Iruka-sensei?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk barang yang diletakkan di sofa oleh pria pertama. Ia pun menambahkan nama sang pria yang didengarnya dua kali dari pria bermasker. Dan tindakan itu justru membuat Iruka semakin ingin menangis tapi berhasil ditahannya mati-matian.

Kakashi menatap lembut sang Umino. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan pria itu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak ingin dilupakan dan tak ingin Naruto melupakan segalanya. Namun, ia lega karena pemuda Uzumaki itu siuman dalam keadaan yang sehat. Itulah yang terpenting.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Ia mendudukkan Iruka ke bangku _single_ tepat di sebelah ranjang sang Uzumaki sementara dirinya berdiri di samping mereka.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang merasa bernama Naruto itu kembali menatap jendela yang memuat perjalanan matahari ke atas langit. Sejenak, ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaan pria bermasker itu dan hanya memperhatikan panorama yang jauh lebih menarik di sana. Segala tanda tanya lepas dari pikirannya untuk sementara sebelum kembali menjadi fokusnya.

"Rasanya aneh tapi lega," ucapnya pelan, "aneh karena saya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi—bahkan siapa saya ini, tapi juga lega karena hangat… semua yang ada di sekitar terasa hangat…" Naruto menoleh untuk kembali menatap kedua pria itu,

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

Seperti mendapatkan bongkahan batu yang dilempar keras menuju sasaran, Kakashi dan Iruka merasa warna _sapphire_ yang mereka lihat menunjukkan pancaran keinginan yang sangat kuat… dan sama sekali tidak berubah dari yang dulu.

Mata penuh keteguhan hati yang selalu membangkitkan semangat pantang menyerah.

"Tentu saja, Naruto,"

Maka dimulailah perjalanan Naruto dari nol di mana ia baru mengetahui identitas dirinya, keluarganya, status dan pekerjaannya, teman-temannya, guru dan masyarakat. Satu per satu datang padanya untuk kembali memperkenalkan diri atau sekedar menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara. Semua yang datang mengerti keadaannya dengan baik sehingga ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Rasanya tak apa jika bisa terus begini.

Namun, di tengah-tengah itu, Naruto merasa ada yang kurang. Ada yang tidak pas dengan apa yang dijalaninya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang… seseorang yang kerap muncul dalam mimpinya saat ia tertidur.

"Naruto, setelah mengetahui sistem di sini, apa kau akan melanjutkan di jalan ninja?" tanya Tenten ketika tim Gai datang ke apartemen Naruto—yang berkata ingin pulang ke rumah agar lebih mudah mengingat.

Naruto mengangguk, "Setelah ada persetujuan dari Hokage-sama, aku akan kembali menjalankan misi—yah, meskipun kata beliau hanya misi tingkat C ke bawah dulu," jawabnya.

"YOOOSH! GANBATTE, NARUTO-KUN!" Lee berseru. "Kalau ada masalah yang ingin kau tanyakan, silakan datang pada kami! Iya 'kan, Gai-sensei?"

Pria berambut seperti mangkuk di depan pemuda yang berambut sama menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berkilau, "BAGUS, LEE!" Tak lupa pose _nice guy_ pun dilakukan. Naruto yang menyaksikan itu tak henti-hentinya nyengir—entah karena lucu atau apa.

Neji yang daritadi masih diam menatap sang Uzumaki lekat sebelum bertanya, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Dan pertanyaan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto balik. Sebelum mendengar jawaban sang Hyuuga, Naruto mendapati Tenten menyikut Neji seolah itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dibicarakan. "Neji," sang Uzumaki meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Sepertinya memang harus dia sendiri yang datang ya," Hanya itu yang Neji katakan sebelum berdiri dan beranjak keluar, diikuti Tenten setelah gadis itu melambai pamit pada Naruto.

"Naruto, kami permisi dulu!" Gai pun pamit, "Ayo, Lee!"

"Yosh! Semoga kau cepat kembali menjalankan misi, Naruto-kun!" Dan bersama dengan gurunya, mereka meninggalkan sang Uzumaki dalam pertanyaan besar yang tak terjawab.

_Siapa 'dia' itu?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dia? Maksudnya?" bingung Sakura ketika ditanya Naruto sewaktu gadis itu datang ke apartemennya.

"Neji tidak bilang secara detail jadi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya," kata Naruto, "dan sewaktu tim Asuma datang, Shikamaru juga menyebutkan dia tanpa nama. Lalu sewaktu tim Kurenai-sensei datang juga sama; ANBU yang bernama Sai itu juga—bahkan sepertinya Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei juga tahu! Aku jadi penasaran!" gusarnya.

Tatapan sang Haruno melembut sebelum menutup. Gadis itu tahu siapa yang dimaksud mereka, dan seharusnya 'dia' itu disebutkan sewaktu memperkenalkan anggota tim tujuh/Kakashi. Namun, atas permintaan yang bersangkutan, mereka belum ada yang menyebutnya secara langsung. 'Dia' ingin dirinya sendiri yang datang menghadap sang Uzumaki setelah tiba waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Sakura? Kau tahu siapa 'dia' itu?" Naruto mulai mendesak karena ia sungguh ingin tahu. Rasanya itulah yang selama ini kurang dari hidupnya. Keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya dekat dengannya… sangat dekat sehingga tak bisa dipisahkan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tahu, Naruto, tapi selama orang itu tak ingin aku memberitahumu, lebih baik kau menunggunya untuk memberitahumu. Aku yakin, waktu itu tak akan lama lagi…" ujarnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin protes tapi ia urungkan. Ia ingin mencoba mengingat dulu dengan memorinya yang masih sedikit. Mungkin setelah ia mengingat sebagian kecil dari orang itu, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Daripada pusing sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, Naruto?" ajak Sakura. "Kau pasti rindu dengan _Ichiraku Ramen_, 'kan?"

**_Ichiraku Ramen_**

"ENAAK!" Naruto berseru sambil melahap ramen-nya porsi kelima. "Kalau lezat begini, harusnya aku tidak lupa!"

Teuchi tersenyum puas karena senang mendapatkan pelanggan setianya kembali. "Perayaan datang ke tempatku, bonus ramen dua mangkuk!" serunya, membuat Naruto bersorak riang. Ayame dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

'_Temeee, aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menraktirmu ke Ichiraku, kau malah asal pergi saja! Sia-sia 'kan niat muliaku ini!'_

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang melintas sekilas dalam pikirannya.

'_Daripada kau menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau membuatkanku Chirashizushi.'_

Lagi. Naruto bagai diingatkan akan sesuatu… masa lalu yang mati-matian tak ingin dilupakannya. Masa lalu dengan sosok seorang pemuda sebayanya yang begitu familiar.

'_Kau membawakanku ramen?'_

Sepertinya baru-baru ini ia menanyakan itu pada sosok sang pemuda. Tapi semua tampak kabur. Mungkinkah hanya mimpi semata?

'_Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan menraktirmu,'_

Dari sini? Dari sini itu maksudnya dari mana? Ah! Naruto merasa kepalanya berputar dengan cepat. Jemarinya yang memegang sumpit pun melemas sehingga mie kembali terjatuh ke dalam mangkuk.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Sakura melihat perubahan kondisi sang Uzumaki. Apa seharusnya ia tak mengajak pemuda itu jalan-jalan dulu?

"Apa ramen-nya tidak enak?" Teuchi merasa bersalah.

"Bukan be—" Dan Naruto langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak tahu betapa syok ketiga orang yang berada di sana.

**-.-.-Suatu keadaan di alam mimpi-.-.-**

"Hei," seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyapa seseorang yang baru tiba di tempat hijau lapang favorit mereka.

"Hei," balas pemuda kedua, sedikit mengherankan pemuda pertama karena ia tak mendengar respon 'hn' seperti biasanya.

"Kupikir kau tidak ingat," pemuda pertama berbaring di atas rumput hijau yang senada dengan seragam _Jounin_ yang dikenakannya dan pemuda satunya.

Pemuda kedua menyisir rambut _raven_-nya yang berantakan terhembus angin sebelum menghela napas, "Walaupun tidak ingat, aku memang ingin ke sini," ia pun duduk di sebelah pemuda pertama.

"Momen kesendirian maksudmu? Tipikal," tebak pemuda pertama yang mata sebiru langit miliknya melirik sang rekan. Hening sejenak sebelum ia menambahkan, "Aku juga…" dan kembali pada kesunyian yang terasa nyaman. Hanya angin yang berhembus, menggoyangkan rerumputan dan menenangkan segala ketidakselarasan dalam hati para pemuda. Ramah, seakan tersenyum dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti seorang ibu yang memberi kasih sayangnya pada anak-anak… pada mereka yang terbiasa seorang diri.

Kedua pemuda itu memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dibawa alam untuk menemani mereka. Hanya berdua, tanpa bayang-bayang gelap masa lalu dan pandangan tak mengenakkan dari orang lain. Hanya berdua…

"Aku bersyukur misi itu berjalan lancar. Terbukti 'kan kalau aku bukan beban?" Pemuda pertama menyeringai ketika mengatakannya, "dan aku juga bersyukur karena kau, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei baik-baik saja," tambahnya, berharap ada tanggapan dari pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, harapannya kosong karena sang pemuda diam saja.

"Sa—"

"Ak—kami memang baik-baik saja…" pemuda berambut _raven_ memotong perkataan pemuda berambut pirang, "tapi kau…" tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya, ia berhenti.

Pemilik langit biru mengerutkan dahi, "Aku? Kenapa denganku?" bingungnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ kini menatap penuh si pirang, memperlihatkan warna malam penuh luka.

"Kau… melupakanku…"

Dan tiba-tiba, mereka berada di suatu tempat yang berbeda dari padang rumput desa Konoha. Sebuah tempat serba putih dengan dinding berwarna merah, tanpa satu pun benda di dalamnya kecuali mereka.

"Kyuubi berhasil kukendalikan. Siluman itu tak lagi berdiam dalam tubuhmu," pemuda _raven_ berkata.

"Kyuubi?" pemuda pirang bertanya. Ia tak ingat—bahkan tak tahu siluman apa Kyuubi itu. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana warna malam pemuda di depannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Cantik. Warna yang sangat indah… mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

'_Kalau saja warna rambutku sepertimu, pasti aku terlihat tampan! Warna merahnya indah sekali!'_

'_Ufufu~ Kau orang kedua yang bilang bahwa rambut merahku ini indah ttebane!'_

Ya. Dulu ia pernah mengalami percakapan itu dengan seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat cantik dan paling dirindukannya.

'_Aku adalah pemilik Kyuubi sebelumnya. Akan kuceritakan bagaimana Kyuubi diturunkan dalam Klan Uzumaki.'_

Uzumaki, itu marganya. Dan nama kecilnya…

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya. Itu namanya. Uzumaki Naruto sang _pemilik_ Kyuubi. Selama 17 tahun, Kyuubi berdiam dalam tubuhnya sebagai tahanan. Segel yang mengurungnya adalah segel _Hokage_ keempat dan _chakra_ Kushina… kedua orangtuanya.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Kenapa ia harus diingatkan akan dirinya sendiri?

"Aku menunggu," Pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya berkata lagi, "aku menunggumu, Naruto…"

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu menatap lekat sang pemuda sambil berpikir. Ia tak mengenalnya… ia tak mengenal pemuda itu. Padahal sewaktu di padang rumput, ia begitu akrab dengannya seakan mereka adalah sahabat lama. Tapi sungguhpun merasa kenal dan sangat dekat, ia bahkan tak tahu nama pemuda itu.

Siapa? Apa ia memang mengenalnya?

"Aku masih lemah… aku tak mampu melindungimu dari siluman itu… bahkan, aku tak mampu bertatap muka denganmu karena…"

Mengapa ia tak bisa mengingatnya?

"… karena takut… Aku takut bertemu denganmu yang melupakanku…"

Kesal, sedih, amarah… kasih sayang… semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia _mengenal_ pemuda itu!

"Tertawalah karena kau melihatku seperti ini—tapi…"

Hujan turun dari kedua langit yang saling bertautan. Tak bisa berhenti, tak dapat dihentikan… mengalir… membasahi permukan bumi yang berbeda warna.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Naruto…"

Dan seperti membelah bumi, ledakan suara menggaung dalam resonansi sekitar.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… Sasuke,"

Lirihan itu mengejutkan seseorang yang berada di samping ranjang sang Uzumaki. Tangan putihnya yang tengah mengelus helaian pirang sang pemuda berhenti, menganggap bahwa hal itulah yang membangunkannya. Ia pun menarik tangannya lalu bergegas pergi. Namun, belum sempat ia beranjak dari sisi sang pemuda, jemari kecoklatan menahan lengannya.

"Aku takkan tertawa…" Naruto berkata pelan pada sang pemuda, "wajar saja kalau Kau merasa takut…" lirihnya lagi.

Sang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke, yang memang menggunakan _Sharingan_-nya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto di alam bawah sadar, tertegun.

"Aku juga, kalau Kau melupakanku, mungkin bukan hanya takut… aku bisa gila…" ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini menambahkan seulas senyum di bibirnya, "aku bisa gila lalu mati… sebesar itulah perasaanku padamu…"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia raih tubuh sang Uzumaki lalu mendekapnya erat, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang tertahan dan membuncah dalam hatinya. Ia merasa marah pada dirinya yang tak bisa berada di samping Naruto karena rasa takut yang memalukan. Ia merasa marah pada dirinya yang tak bisa menolong Naruto yang berjuang mengingat semuanya. Ia merasa marah pada dirinya karena bukan ia yang ada di sisi Naruto.

Kesal… ingin rasanya ia membanting dirinya sendiri…

"Maaf ya, Sasuke… Aku takkan melupakanmu lagi…" Dan Naruto tak butuh kata-kata dari sang Uchiha. Ia tak butuh kata-kata untuk meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke memaafkannya, karena sentuhan hangat pada bibirnya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu pun merasakan hal yang sama.

_Aishiteru…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu. Tapi karena kau begitu disukai anak perempuan dan jauh lebih hebat dariku, aku mulai menganggapmu rival. Aku seenaknya menjadikanmu target dalam hidupku. Kupikir, jika aku bisa lebih hebat darimu, maka kau akan melihatku. Dan entah kapan, aku merasa bahwa kau bukan hanya sekedar rival. Kau sudah menjadi temanku—bahkan aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku._

_Dirimu menjadi seseorang yang tak tergantikan._

_Di saat aku hampir mengejarmu, kau lari lebih cepat, kali ini tanpa menungguku._

_Kau meninggalkanku. Dan aku terpuruk mendapatinya. Kupikir, itulah saat-saat di mana aku merasa mati. Itulah saat-saat di mana aku merasa hidup tak lagi menyenangkan. Itulah saat-saat aku mengutuki diriku._

_Aku ingin kau kembali. Aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku. Akan kulakukan apa saja agar kau kembali ke sisiku. Berlatih keras melebihi porsi manusia normal, semua demi mengembalikanmu ke sisiku._

_Entah kapan, aku mengerti bahwa keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini. Entah bagaimana, aku menyadari bahwa hanya dirimulah yang kumiliki. Hanya dirimu…_

_Dan kini, aku mendapatkanmu kembali. Kau pun mendapatkanku. Kita… sekarang adalah kita._

_Takkan terpisah lagi oleh apapun yang melanda. Takkan terpisah lagi oleh apapun yang menyiksa._

_Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**-.-.-OMAKE-.-.-**

Dua orang berjalan dengan gagahnya melewati kerumunan masyarakat yang menatap mereka dengan kagum dan penuh hormat. Sesekali satu-dua di antara mereka menyapa kedua orang tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat favorit yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Ah~ udara di sini memang menyenangkan!"

"Hn."

"Reaksi lain, bisa?"

"Hn."

Pria berambut pirang menghela napas mendengar tanggapan itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa membalas tanggapan itu tapi ia memilih untuk diam karena diam itu emas—yah, seiring waktu berjalan, orang memang bisa berubah, apalagi jika _sumber_ perubahan tersebut selalu ada di sampingmu… seperti dirinya.

"Kazekage akan datang besok, kuharap persiapanmu sudah lancar, ANBU-san,"

"… Tentu, Hokage-sama,"

Dan angin kembali berhembus lalu meninggalkan keheningan di antara kedua pria tersebut. Kesunyian yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari… menenangkan di antara dua hati yang saling mengasihi… saling memiliki…

"Hei," sang Hokage memanggil sang ketua ANBU, "buka topengmu…" warna langit cerah yang dimilikinya menatap lekat wajah sang ANBU yang ditutupi topeng bercorak serigala. Jemari kecoklatannya perlahan terangkat untuk melepas benda yang menghalangi dirinya menatap warna malam sang pria. Setelah terlepas sepenuhnya, ia tersenyum.

"Rasanya sudah lama aku tak melihat wajahmu, Sasuke…"

Sang ketua ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke, balas menatap lekat Hokage-nya. Meskipun tanpa senyum, ia tahu bahwa pria di hadapannya mengerti siratan yang bermain dalam bola matanya. Sama… apa yang terpantul di bola mata lawannya adalah sama… dan pantulan tersebut saling mendekat hingga perlahan bersembunyi di balik tirai masing-masing… merasakan kelembutan yang berpendar dari sebuah kecupan hangat sore itu.

Tempat penuh kenangan yang tak terlupakan, menghapus kenihilan yang terjadi di antara dua insan. Di saat keputusasaan bertahta, dengan segera harapan melenyapkannya. Di saat kesedihan menguasai, kebahagiaan sigap menghapuskannya. Dan di saat seluruh dunia memusuhi, seseorang akan menemani dengan pasti. Kenangan… takkan pernah tergantikan… begitupun tempat untuk pulang.

Siapapun yang sudah menemukannya, berbahagialah… karena janji yang tersembunyi di dalamnya takkan pernah bisa dihancurkan sehebat apapun badai menerjang. Seperti kedua pria itu yang akhirnya menemukan satu sama lain setelah lama berperang dengan _dunia_.

Menemukan _rumah_ untuk kembali… _tempat_ bernaung setelah sepi yang begitu lama…

"Kita pulang?"

"Hn."

"Selain 'hn', gimana?"

"… Dobe."

"Ckk, Teme!"

_Home is You_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**If we live out our lives without forgetting each other, that'll be enough.**

**Don't forget that I'm here for as long as you live.**

(Quote from Guiding Light_NaruSasu © 10-Rankai)

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

Baiklah, inilah akhir dari **Broken Seal of Promise**. Maaf jadinya malah mengecewakan karena akhirnya begini dan ceritanya nggak Kyou panjangin. Tapi inilah yang paling sesuai menurut Kyou. Semoga berkenan ya. ^^

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca dan me-_review_ fanfic ini. Semoga Kyou bisa membuat _fanfic_ lainnya dan para pembaca bisa terpuaskan.

Salam.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**

_So, review? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._


End file.
